Stand in the Rain
by inspired.by.music
Summary: The bruise on your face…” Nate trailed off, but Cori knew what he was asking. “Yeah, it was my dad.” She said emotionless. It was either show no emotion or cry... Cori has a rough home life. Will Nate be able to help?Or will he end up making things worse?
1. Identity

**So read and tell me what u think!!**

**Chapter 1: Identity**

Cori was waking down the street, letting the rain pour over her body. She was treading in an ankle-deep puddle and didn't notice the asphalt slab sticking out of the uneven ground. Her right foot struck the slab, causing her to fall forward, flat on her face. She groaned. The cold water of the puddle under her didn't bother her, but her toe and knee were now bleeding. She paused for a moment, letting herself catch her breath. As she pushed herself up on her hands, she felt someone pulling on her arm to help her up. "Are you okay?"

His voice was kind and gentle, Cori noticed as she was pulled to her feet. She pushed the hair away from her face as the rain continued to pour. The boy's wet curls stuck to his forehead and his clothes were drenched as well, he'd been outside a while as well. Cori nodded, finally answering his question. His eyes searched her body hesitating on her bleeding toe, scraped-up knee, and the large bruise on the side of her face that obviously wasn't from the fall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Cori spoke for the first time. She wasn't sure how her voice sounded, but she was hoping the rain hid the fact she'd been crying before she fell.

"My name's Nate."

"Courtney, but everyone calls me Cori." Nate realized that he still was gripping her arm. He blushed slightly and let his arm relax once again by his side.

"You sure you're okay? That fall looked pretty brutal."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cori took a step backward, wincing as she put weight on her right leg.

"You're hurt, come here." Nate helped Cori to the porch of a near-by house and she sat down on the steps. Cori glanced at Nate again.

"Are you new around here?" Nate nodded.

"Yeah. Me and my family just moved here."

"Oh. Cause you look really familiar." Nate smiled. He was happy she didn't know who he was.

"You know, I get that a lot." There was a small silence. "So what grade are you in?"

"I'll be a sophomore this year."

"Me too, what school do you go to?"

"Fillmore High."

"Really? That's where I'm going this year too."

"That's cool."

"Do you want some ice for your knee?" Nate asked standing up.

"Uh… actually I should get home." Cori stood as well and took a step down, gripping the handrail for support.

"Come in. Give your knee some rest." Cori nodded hesitantly and complied. She followed Nate through the door, but didn't go any further. "Come on, sit down."

"I'm all wet." Nate looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright, my parents won't mind since you're hurt and all."

"I really don't think…"

"Alright I'll get you a towel." He was still smiling, he had a killer smile. Nate disappeared through a door that led into the basement, leaving Cori by the door. The house looked a lot bigger inside now that she was inside. To her left was the kitchen and right in front of her was the dinning room. Through the dinning room was the living room and she could just barely see the beginning of a staircase that went to the third floor. _"Mom, where are the towels!"_ Cori heard Nate yell from downstairs.

"_Mom and dad aren't here!"_ Another boy's voice came from roughly the same direction.

"_What? Where'd they go?"_

"_I don't know. The towels are in one of the boxes upstairs."_

"_Thanks, Jase!"_ Nate came running back up the stairs. He rummaged through a few boxes and pulled out two towels, handing one to Cori. "You can sit down on the couch." He said pointing to the white couch through the dinning room, in the living room. "I'll get some ice." Cori nodded and limped to the couch, using pieces of furniture to hold her up on the way. Once she sat down, she realized that her knee was worse than she thought.

Blood gathered around her kneecap and was starting to trickle down her shin. Small pieces of rock and asphalt stuck to the gash and her big-toe nail was crack through the center, which was also bleeding. The rain had washed most of it away, so this was all since she was inside. Nate walked into the room, his eyes landing on the scrape. "Whoa…" Cori looked up at him.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He handed her the bag of ice.

"I'll get some paper towels." Nate disappeared through the dinning room and came back a moment later with a handful of paper towels. Without thinking, Nate kneeled in front of her and pressed the folded paper towels lightly against her knee. Cori gripped the corner of the paper towel that Nate's hand wasn't on.

"Thanks, I got it." He looked up at her and blushed. Nate stood.

"I'll go see if we have any Band-Aids or something." Nate went upstairs coming down with a first-aid kit in hand. He kneeled down in front of her again, pulling a gauze pad, the medical tape, Band-Aids, Neosporin, and some brown wrap form the first-aid kit.

"I really only need a Band-Aid."

"It's a pretty bad scrape, it should be dressed properly." Cori stared at him quizzically. "My brother is somewhat of a…" Nate paused as if he was trying to find the right word.

"Klutz?"

"Well… Not exactly, it's just when he sets his eyes on something it's like he doesn't see anything else, causing him to run into a lot of things." Nate grabbed the paper towel from Cori and soaked up as much blood as he could, then began to put the Neosporin on. "This might sting a little." Cori ignored the pain, as she usually did and Nate continued his explanation of his brother. "Like this one time at our old house, mom had just gotten done making his favorite dinner. It was in the kitchen and he was in the living room. He tripped over a chair, the leg of our end table, stubbed his toe on the side our desk, and scraped his hand on the doorpost."

Cori laughed slightly, as Nate finished wrapping the brown wrap around the gauze, he had placed on her cut. "Your mom must be a really good cook, if he did all that just for dinner." Nate nodded and put a Band-Aid on her big toe.

"There." Nate stood to his feet, threw the wrappers and paper towels away, and then sat on the couch adjacent to the one Cori was on. Cori placed the ice on her knee.

"Thank you." Cori smiled.

"What happened to your…?" Nate asked pointing to his own cheek to mirror the bruise on the left side of her face.

"Oh, uh…I'm sort of a klutz." Nate didn't entirely believe her answer, but he let it go since they just met. Just then, a boy with black straight hair that shagged over his ears came running down the stairs.

"Nate…" The boy looked from Nate to Cori. "Oh, who's your friend?" Cori looked from Nate to Shayne and back to Nate.

"Wait a second…" Cori said, the identity of the boy finally clicking in her head. "You're Nate _Grey_?" Nate nodded hesitantly as Cori stared at him in shock.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"I didn't know how you'd react." Cori looked back at Shayne then to Nate again.

"This is awkward." Shayne said, before leaving for the kitchen.

"I really should go now." Cori stood up, heading for the door. Nate followed her.

"Cori, wait." Nate didn't know why, but he didn't feel right about letting her leave yet. Cori was already out the door. "Can I at least walk you home? Make sure you don't fall again." Cori sighed.

"Fine." The rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to poke out from the thick blanket of clouds. They were halfway to Cori's house, when they heard a scream behind them.

"It's Nate Grey!" Cori and Nate looked back at the same time to see a group of five middle-school girls pointing at Nate.

"Crap." Nate said, looking worried.

"Follow me." Cori said to Nate before darting across the street, between two houses, and across another street. Nate was running beside her, but the girls were hard on their heels. Cori turned sharply behind a house and crouched under the low branches of a cluster of pine-trees. Nate followed her and collapsed in a pile of pine needles next to Cori. "You must…" Cori said overly loud. Nate's hand flew over her mouth. Cori glared at him, but her expression softened when she saw five pairs of feet trample the grass outside the tree.

"Where'd he go?!" One of the girls asked.

"Look!" Another girl yelled. Nate's breath caught in his throat. "A trail! He probably went that way!" The five pairs of feet ran off in the direction Cori was hoping they'd go.

"You can move your hand." Cori said. Nate couldn't make out the words, but the feeling of her warm breath on his palm reminded him that his hand was still over her mouth. He moved his hand.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. That probably happens a lot to you, huh?"

"I wouldn't say a lot, but more often than I would like." Cori heard the girls coming back from the trail.

"Wait here." Cori whispered to Nate, then crawled out of under the tree. She bent over slightly with her hands on her thighs, breathing heavily as if she just got running. She looked up just as the girls emerged from the trail. "Did you guys see Nate Grey?" Cori asked with an exhausted voice.

"Yeah!" A short girl with blonde hair said with way too much pep. Cori repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Did you see which way he went?" A different redheaded girl asked. Cori nodded trying to 'catch her breath'.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure he ran that way, towards Concord Street."

"Thank you!" All the girls yelled in unison, then ran off. When the girls were out of sight, Cori turned back toward the tree and bent down looking under the low branches.

"It's safe." Nate crawled out and Cori stood up straight.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Cori just nodded.

"I really do have to get home, my dad will kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner." Nate laughed, little did he know she wasn't kidding. They walked the rest of the way to Cori's house. "I guess I'll see you around." Nate blushed slightly and looked down at his fingers.

"I'd…uh really like to see you again."

"I take walks like every day, we're bound to run into each other again." Nate nodded.

"I'll see you later then." Cori nodded and walked into the house. Nate turned to wall off the porch, when he heard yelling from inside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BITCH!" The man sounded drunk.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"SHUT UP!" A loud slap followed by a thud was heard.

"Cori?!" Nate yelled without thinking. There some shuffling and hushed voices, when Cori opened the door and stepped out on the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Nate, you have to go." Nate lightly touched the red-hand print on her left cheek.

"What's going on in there?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just have to go."

"Cori…"

"Nate, listen. I know you're trying to help, but you're making things worse. You have to go _now_."

"Give me your hand."

"Wha…?"

"Just do it." Cori stretched her arm out letting Nate take her hand. He pulled a pen from his pocked and wrote. "That's my number, home and cell. If I don't get a call from you by ten o'clock tonight, I'll know something's wrong and I'm coming over." Cori nodded.

"Now go." Nate turned and walked of the porch. "And Nate…" Nate turned and looked at her. "Thanks." He nodded. Cori turned and headed back into her hell…I mean house.

**Ok, so what did ya think?? REVIEW!!**


	2. Walks, Talks, and Insulin

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I haven't got any reviews yet :( SO REVIEW!! please.**

**Chapter 2: Walks, Talks, and Insulin**

After she had finished cleaning up dinner, Cori headed up to her room. It was nine o'clock, so Cori pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number written on her hand. "Hello?" A woman answered the phone.

"Hi, is Nate there?"

"Yeah. Just a minute." There was some shuffling on the other line.

"Hey."

"Hi Nate."

"So you're ok?"

"I guess."

"That's reassuring. So something has been bothering me. The bruise on your face…" Nate trailed off, but Cori knew what he was asking.

"Yeah, it was my dad." She said emotionless. It was either show no emotion, or cry. She preferred no emotion.

"I'm sorry Cori."

"You didn't do anything."

"I know, but I'm still sorry. Why haven't you talked to the police?"

"It's complicated."

"I know, but you have to think about your own well-being."

"I can handle it."

"Cori…"

"Look Nate, I called, and I'm fine. So I gotta go."

"Cori…"

"Bye Nate." Cori hung up and the tears she was holding back started to fall. She lied back on her bed and sobbed silently into her pillow, when she heard a light knock on her door. Cori sat up, wiping her face on the back of her arm. "Yeah?"

"Hey sissy…cen I come in?"

"Of course sweetie." Tara, Cori's three-year-old sister walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Corwi… wat's the madda?" Cori smiled at Tara's baby-talk.

"Nothing."

"Is daddy being mean?" Cori shook her head as another tear streamed down her cheek.

"No honey." Tara smiled.

"Cen I sweep in here?" Cori smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She lied back down and Tara cuddled close to her. Cori kissed the top of Tara's curly blonde head. "Night Tara."

"Night sissy." The following morning Cori awoke before Tara. She slowly stood from the bed, letting Tara stay asleep. Cori tiptoed down stairs and found her dad passed out on the couch. She sighed and woke him gently.

"Dad…" Her father's eyes opened.

"Wha…? Oh, g'mornin babe." Just like him. He never remembered anything.

"Hey dad." Cori bit back the tears. "It's almost seven, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" He sat up.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me." He headed for his bedroom and Cori headed outside. She stood on the porch taking in the crisp morning air. She stayed out there with her arms folded over her stomach, until her dad came out. "I'm leaving for work. I'll be home at the usual time." Cori forced a smile as he walked out to his car.

"Can't wait." She muttered, then walked back into the house. Cori went back upstairs and lied on the bed next to Tara. She fell back asleep and didn't wake up until eleven. Tara was already awake, sitting up in the bed next to her.

"I hungry, sissy!" Tara whined. Cori sat up.

"How does…" Cori paused for a moment trying to remember what they had to eat. "Mac and Cheese sound?"

"Yay!" Tara yelled, jumping off the bed. Cori yawned then followed the excited three-year-old downstairs. Cori had finished cleaning up lunch by noon.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Tara?"

"Can we? Pwease?!" Cori nodded.

"I have to take a shower first, you can play with your dolls for a little while. Okay?"

"Otay!" Tara ran up the stairs and into her room. Cori managed to take a shower without getting her still bandaged knee wet. She put on a blue racer-back tank top and a pair of jeans. Cori walked into Tara's room.

"Alright, let's go." Tara followed Cori outside and crossed the street with her.

"Corwi… why are we goin dis way? I wanna see the willow twee." Cori sighed. She had originally planned to take a different route than normal, in order to avoid passing Nate's house. Tara loved the huge willow tree, it had been there for so long it was basically a Historical Landmark. Cori looked down at Tara, she could never say no to those big brown eyes.

"Alright Tara. We'll go to the willow tree." Cori took Tara's hand again and they re-crossed the street. Cori sighed with relief as they passed the house and Nate was nowhere to be seen. Deep down she really want to see him, but she wouldn't let herself think that. They made it past Nate's house and only a few more houses down they came to the end of the road to the grass covered lot. In the center, there was a huge willow tree, but it was surrounded by many other trees. Tara pulled her toward the center of the large wooded area.

It was a good ten minutes before they reached the tree. Tara quickly began to climb up the tree using every knob and branch her little hands could get a hold of. "Be careful." Cori laughed. Tara stopped on a branch six feet up and sat down, looking down at Cori.

"Come on, Corwi!" Cori shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay down here for a little bit." Tara nodded, then began to occupy herself with little bugs and leaves. The trunk of the tree was so big around Cori could barely get her arms half-way around it and the base had been dug half-way into by animals. Cori lowered herself into the small cave. This place helped her relax. It was very rare to see anyone else there and it was filled with the sounds of nature. Cori was just beginning to relax, when she heard someone ruffling through the leaves mumbling under his breath.

"How the heck do I get out of here?!" He yelled to the sky. Cori instantly recognized the voice. She sighed and climbed out into the open. Nate was looking up at the sky.

"Hey." He jumped a little and looked at Cori. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"W…where did you come from?" Cori pointed to the tree, then looked up at Tara.

"Come on Tara. It's time to come down." Tara climbed down the tree and Cori looked back at Nate. "So, you're lost?"

"Yeah. I thought this looked like a good place to take a walk, but I got lost." Cori nodded.

"How long have you been out here?" Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Well, I came out here around nine this morning." Cori laughed.

"It's not _that_ difficult to get out of here." Nate blushed.

"Well, I've never been in here before and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, so I have no idea how I ended up here."

"You must have been thinking about something really intriguing to miss all this." Cori said, spreading her arms and spinning in a 360-degree circle. The wind picked-up for a moment and blew Cori's hair violently to the right. Nate smiled slightly.

_I was thinking about you…_ Nate thought, but he couldn't say it aloud. His eyes shifted to the little girl, standing by Cori's legs. "You didn't mention any siblings." Cori looked down at the smiling three-year-old who was attached to her leg.

"This is Tara, my little sister." Nate crouched down in front of Tara.

"How old are you?"

"Twee."

"Three? Wow! I though you were like twenty!" Tara giggled and smiled.

"No silly! I twee." Nate stood up straight and smiled at Cori.

"Do you want me to show you how to get out of here?"

"No, I don't want to interrupt your fun. If you don't mind, I'll just hang around here until you guys are ready to go back." Cori nodded, then whispered into Tara's ear. Tara smiled, then ran back to the tree and started climbing again. Cori sat against a tree, so she could still see Tara and Nate sat against a tree, not but a foot from where Cori was. Nate watched intently as Tara positioned herself on one of the lower branches and started to pick at some leaves, then glanced over at Cori. "So you take care of her?" Cori met Nate's gaze and nodded.

"Yeah. During the school year she goes to daycare." Cori anticipated the next question.

"Where's your mom?" Her gaze drifted back over to Tara.

"She, uh, died two and a half years ago in Iraq. She was in the army." Cori answered as she began to play with the dog tag that hung around her neck.

"Was that your mom's?" Nate asked. Cori met his eyes once again. They were filled with concern and sorrow. Cori only nodded. She actually wore two dog tags; the other was because of her diabetes. Cori felt a wave of nausea sweep over her body and silently cursed under her breath as she leaned her head against the tree. "What's wrong?"

Cori tried to stand, but felt dizzy so she stayed on the ground. "Forgot…Insulin." Nate's eye widened and he crawled over to her, taking both dog tags in his hand. One read; Courtney H. Mead: Insulin Dependant Diabetic. Tara had already climbed down off the tree, when she saw that Cori looked sick.

"Wat's wong wit Corwi?"

"Cori is sick. Tara, do you know how to get out of here." Tara looked scared and shook her head no. "Tara, listen. I need you to think okay, for Cori. Can you remember?" Tara thought for a minute.

"I…I think so." Nate scooped Cori up, bridle style as if she weighed no more than a feather and followed Tara through the woods. He didn't feel entirely comfortable following a three-year-old's direction, but he didn't have a choice. Surprisingly enough, Tara led them out into the street. Nate walked up to his house, Cori still in his arms and Tara by his side. He kicked the locked door repeatedly.

"Open up!" He yelled. Jason opened the door.

"Nate! Where have you been, we've… What's going on?" Nate pushed his way inside.

"Get my insulin! Hurry!" Jason nodded, without question and ran up to Nate's room. Nate laid Cori down on the couch and Tara sat by her feet.

"Is Corwi gonna be otay?" Nate nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to be just fine." Jason came running down the stairs, the small blue case clutched in his right hand. Nate grabbed it from Jason, carefully checking her blood-sugar level, before injecting her with the correct amount of insulin. Cori's eyes blinked open almost instantly and she sat up slightly.

"Whoa…what happened?" Cori glanced over at Nate.

"You forgot to take your insulin."

"How'd…how'd I get here?" Nate smiled.

"I carried you." Tara crawled up and sat on Cori's stomach.

"Are you otay, Corwi?"

"Yeah, Tara. I'm fine." Jason smiled at Nate. This is the girl that he had seen yesterday and hadn't stopped thinking about since. Jason knew Nate loved her, even if he had only known her one day. Nate got that goofy smile on his face whenever he was thinking about her. Jason bent down and whispered into his brother's ear.

"We'll leave you two love birds alone." Then he stood and looked at Tara. "Hey, Tara. You like board games?" Tara's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Tara looked at Cori for permission and Cori nodded. Tara followed Jason toward the kitchen where the basement door was and Cori's eyes followed them.

"Don't worry, Jason's really good with kids." Cori looked at Nate, she'd known him for barely a day and he could already read her mind. Cori tried to sit up, but Nate shook his head. "I know what it feels like to have your blood-sugar drop like that. You're still nauseous and dizzy, rest for a minute." Cori nodded, but still insisted on sitting up. Nate gave up and took the seat next to her. "So, are you okay?"

"Thanks to you, yeah."

"Hey, don't forget Tara. If she wasn't there I'd still be trying to figure out how to get out of those woods." Cori smiled. "So, are you up to talk some more?" Cori nodded slightly. Nate knew he was on a touchy subject, but he wanted to help. "Has he ever hit Tara?"

"No. He'd be dead by now if he ever laid a hand on her." There was a pause, Nate wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he was glad that Cori was so protective over Tara.

"How long…has he been doing this?" Despite her efforts, a tear slipped down Cori's cheek.

"You have to understand, Nate. It wasn't always like this. He used to be a good father, before my mom died. He'd never ever hurt me when he was sober, but after mom died he started drinking and…" Cori's voice broke as the sobs she was suppressing were released. Her body shook as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It's okay." Nate laid a hand on her back causing Cori to jump off the couch.

"I…uh, I have to get Tara. We need to go home." Nate stood after her and gently gripped her shoulders.

"No, you don't." Cori sucked a breath and she refused to look him in the eye. "Cori, you're safe here."

"Let go of me!" She suddenly snapped, but Nate held firmly onto her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Hey…hey, it's okay. Shh. It's okay." Cori struggled against Nate's grip at first, but then gave in and collapsed to the floor. Nate went with her, holding her in his embrace as she cried. Neither knew how long they say there together, but after a while, Nate began to cry with her. It hurt him to see her like this.

Cori fell asleep in his arms and after Nate realized this, he picked her up and laid her back on couch, covering her with a small blanket. He lightly kissed the top of her wavy dark hair.

**The periwinkle box is calling your name... its says click me!! so REVIEW!! please!!**


	3. I Hate Hospitals

Chapter 3: I Hate Hospitals

**Chapter 3: I Hate Hospitals**

Nate headed upstairs and knocked on Shane's door. "Come in!" Shane called. Nate pushed the door open.

"Hey Shane." Nate voice was still slightly raw so he cleared his throat and repeated himself. "Hey Shane."

"Nate, what's up?" Shane asked, referring to the obvious fact that Nate had just been crying. Nate sat down in the chair across from Shane's bed. He had to tell someone what was going on, but he just wasn't sure if he should tell Shane. Nate had taken to long to answer the question. Shane leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, bro." Nate nodded slowly.

"It's Cori…"

"That one chick you met yesterday?" Nate nodded. "What about her?"

"Well, uh… she's here, with her little sister Tara and…" Shane stared at Nate intently putting together was Nate was trying to tell him. "It's hard to say…"

"Out with it." Shane said firmly. Nate sighed.

"Her dad abuses her." Silence engulfed the room, until Nate decided to explain further. "After I dropped her off at her house yesterday I was about to walk off the porch when I heard him yelling at her. Then he slapped her, hard enough that she fell. And he's been doing it for over two years." More silence.

"Wha…what about her little sister?" Shane finally asked. Nate shook his head.

"No. Cori said he's never touched Tara, but how much longer before he does? I mean she's only three, but…I don't know what to do, Shane."

"Call the police."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cori doesn't want to, she said that he wasn't always this way and he only hurts her when he's drunk, but I'm scared for her."

"Maybe we should talk to mom and dad, see what they think." Nate shook his head.

"I don't think she wanted me to tell _you_, let alone mom and dad." Nate sighed and leaned back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to tell you Nate. If we can't call the police and we can't talk to mom and dad about it…"

"I know, but we can't just do nothing."

"Where is she now?"

"She fell asleep downstairs on the couch. Tara's playing board games with Jason in the basement." Shane nodded and Nate stood up. "I'm gonna go downstairs, in case she wakes up." Nate left the room and walked back down stairs. It was almost five in the afternoon before Cori awoke. By then Tara and Jason had come upstairs and everyone was in the kitchen, planning dinner while playing a game. Cori stood from the couch and walked through the dinning room. Everyone's eyes landed on her as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Cori." Nate said, wearing a half-smile. Cori smiled awkwardly.

"Bathroom?" Nate pointed to the far corner of the kitchen, where a small hallway started. Cori walked into the hall and turned into the first door she saw. She took care of her business, then started to wash her hands. She gasped as she looked up into the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and blood-shot and eyeliner smudged her face. Cori grabbed a hand-full of toilet paper and washed her face. Satisfied that she no longer looked revolting, she headed back into the kitchen.

Jason, Shane, and Tara were sitting at the kitchen table, playing Double Trouble and Nate was at the sink getting a glass of water and some Advil. He smiled and gave her the glass and two pills. "This should help with the headache." Nate whispered.

"How did…? Oh…" But Cori had answered herself before she even got the entire question out. _He's diabetic too, plus the whole crying my eyes out thing. Crap… he probably thinks I'm a blubbering idiot now…_ Cori popped the pills into her mouth, then swallowed them with half a glass of water.

"It's okay." Nate said, again whispering. "We all break down sometimes, no big deal."

_Okay, Nate, the whole mind-reading thing is getting a bit creepy._ Cori's thoughts were interrupted, when she caught a glimpse of the microwave clock; 5:14. "Shit!" Nate stared at her with confusion. Cori turned and looked at Tara. "We have to get home, before..." Cori trailed off, letting the thought rest. Tara nodded and scooted out of her seat without a complaint. She was probably the best-behaved three-year-old to ever live.

"I'll see you later, Nate." Cori said, gently pulling Tara towards the door. "Thanks, guys, for everything." And with that, Tara and Cori were gone. Jason looked at Nate.

"What was that about?" Nate joined them at the table and sighed.

"Shane, you tell him."

Cori ran as fast as she could with Tara by her side. Her dad would be home by six and if she didn't have dinner ready and on the table… The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine. Cori ran into the house, dropping Tara off, in front of the TV, then headed straight for the kitchen. She pulled a package of chicken from the freezer and a bag of potatoes from the cupboard. At five-forty-five, Cori heard her dad pull up to the house, as she was still trying to finish. "Tara, go up stairs!" Cori called. She sighed with relief as she heard Tara's room door shut, before her dad walked in, but that relief was short lived.

"WHERE'S MY DINNER?!" Her father yelled as he stormed into the kitchen.

"It's almost done." Cori replied frantically.

"ALMOST?! WHY'S MY DINNER LATE?!"

"I'm sorry I…" Cori replied quietly, but was cut off by her father.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Tears streamed down Cori's face as she moved to drain the potatoes in the sink. Her father grabbed a fist full of her hair from behind and yanked. Cori fell backward, the boiling water splashing all over her arms and stomach. Cori cried out in pain, but her dad didn't care. He grabbed her arm and dragged Cori to her feet. Tears of physical and emotional pain worked their way down her face. "STOP THAT BLUBBERING BITCH!"

"I…I'm sorry." Cori apologized. He punched her gut repeatedly, then began to twist her arm at an impossible angle. Cori screamed. "Stop!"

"STUPID BITCH! SHUT UP!" Cori felt her arm snap as white-hot pain spread throughout her body. Her dad released her and Cori collapsed to the ground.

"I'm going upstairs!" He said, then disappeared. Tara came down a few moments later.

"Corwi? Are you otay?" Everything around Cori went black. "Corwi??" Tara cried. She grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1, just like Cori taught her.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"Hi. My sister needs help. She's not moving." Tara cried.

"An ambulance is on its way."

"Tank you." Tara hung up the phone and waited with Cori until the ambulance showed up. They loaded Cori into the truck on a stretcher, taking Tara with them since there didn't 'appear' to be any one else in the house.

"Cori's dad hits her?" Jason asked and both Nate and Shane nodded. "Well then why did we let her leave? Why aren't we calling the police or something?"

"We just can't, Jase." Nate answered. "You can't tell mom and dad either."

"What if he _really_ hurts her? We're just going to stand by and do nothing?" That's the question that's been plaguing Nate since he found out.

"I don't know, Jase, but she doesn't want us to."

"Maybe it's not about want she wants, maybe it's about what she needs."

"He hasn't done anything to _really_ hurt her yet." Nate said, trying to convince himself more than the others.

"And we're just going to wait until he does?" Jason had a point.

"I don't know, Jase, I don't know…" About an hour passed. Jason, Shane, and Nate were still trying to figure out what to do about the situation with Cori, when the phone rang. Nate answered it casually. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Jack Stratford of Saint Peter's Hospital. I'm calling about a Miss… Courtney Mead." Nate's heart skipped a beat and his voice froze. "Sir?"

"Yeah…I'm here. What's wrong with Cori?"

"She was in an accident. Your number was written on her hand, when she was admitted."

"Is…is she okay?"

"She's…stable. We have no other contact information, is there someone else we should call." Nate thought about her father and suddenly had the urge to punch something.

"No. What hospital did you say she's at?"

"Saint Peter's."

"Thank you." Nate hung up the phone and turned to his brothers, who were expecting an explanation. "Cori's in the hospital." Nate explained quickly. All three of them shared the same thought. They raced out to Jason's car.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Shane asked Nate from the backseat.

"All the doctor said was, she's stable." Nate leaned his head against the seat. "God help us." He whispered. They were at the hospital in fifteen minutes. _I hate hospitals._ Nate thought at they walked through the automatic doors.


	4. I Hate Hospitals Cont

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, so this is chapter 3 continued…enjoy!**

Nate ran up to the information desk. "I need Courtney Mead's room number."

"Have a seat sir, and I'll be with you in a minute." The lady said in an aggravated tone without looking up from her paperwork.

"I _need_ her room number." Nate said, trying to remain calm, but inside he felt as if he was going to explode.

"Look son, I'm pulling a double shift and trying to catch up on paperwork, so…" The lady was cut short by Nate.

"Look _lady_, I need to make sure she'd okay. So give me the damn number!" Shane and Jason caught up with Nate just in time to hear him explode.

"Sorry about are brother… Darlene…" Shane said looking down at the nametag, pinned high on her scrub-top. "But could we please get that room number." She nodded, typed the name into the computer, and looked back up at Shane.

"She's in surgery. According to the chart she could be in there three to five more hours."

"S…surgery?" Nate stuttered. She nodded. "What happened?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, the doctor will tell you when she's out of surgery. There's a waiting room down that hall where you can wait." Shane nodded and led Nate down the hall towards the waiting room, since he was still in shock.

"Surgery? What did _he_ do to her?" Nate asked speaking the word 'he' with disgust.

"I don't know." Shane answered. The hall suddenly opened up into a large room with chairs and vending machines. Other hallways and doors shot off from the large room, but the first thing that caught Nate's eye was a little girl sitting alone in one of the chairs crying.

"Tara?" Jason asked softly. She looked up. Jason crouched down and she ran into his arms. Jason stood holding Tara to his chest. Nate collapsed into a chair with whole body slumped over with his face in his hands. Shane took the seat next to Nate and Jason sat on the other side of Nate, with Tara in his lap.


	5. Stand

**I finally got this chapter up! hope you guys like it!! REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 4: Stand**

Nate stood from his chair and began to pace, he had been doing that off and on for the last two hours waiting for news about Cori. Shane had given up on trying to calm him down. Suddenly a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Courtney Mead." Nate turned and stared at the doctor. Shane, Jason, and Tara stood as well.

"Is…is Cori okay?" Nate asked. The doctor nodded.

"She should be just fine. She had some internal bleeding, which is why we were forced to operate, and a broken arm, but with plenty of rest, she should be as good as new within a few weeks." Nate sighed with relief.

"Can we see her?"

"She just got out of surgery so she's still a little woozy from the anesthetics, but you can go in there." Nate smiled. "She's in room 318. There's something else though. She has bruises all over her body and fairly serious burns on both arms and stomach. Some of the bruises are new, some are old and she's got lots of old fractures. Is there something going on that the police should know about?" Nate was shocked at amount of injuries Cori sustained, all of which were more than likely from her father.

"No. Nothing I know of." He lied. The doctor simply nodded, then walked off. Nate, Shane, Jason, and Tara headed for the elevator. Nate anxiously waited for the elevator to hit the third floor, but once it did, he took off down the hall. In search for Cori's room; 312…314…316…318! Nate swung the door open and looked at Cori, asleep on the bed.

Her right arm was encased in a bright blue cast, and her other arm was wrapped from the burns. Fresh, park purple bruises appeared on the little skin you could see of her upper-arms. Nate noticed that her hospital gown was on backwards so it tied in the front. Probably so they could have easy access to the bandages on her stomach that he could see through the gap, Nate assumed correctly. All off this Nate took in, in the moment before the others joined him in the small hospital room. Nate took no notice of them and sat in the chair to the left of Cori. He wrapped his left hand around hers and brushed the hair from her face with his other. A tear streamed down his face.

Nate stood to his feet and stormed passed the others, into the hallway. He rested his forehead against the cool cement wall, trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. He desperately wanted to hit something, which wasn't at all like Nate. _I could have prevented this._ That thought had been lingering in his mind since the doctor called. Nate pulled back his right arm and punched the wall, bad idea. He hopped back, shaking his hand as if it would shake the pain off.

"You okay?" Jason had followed him out of the room. Nate glanced at him, then looked down at his knuckles which were now bleeding.

"I'm fine." He answered as if it was no big deal. Oxygen stung at Nate's raw knuckles as he leaned his back against the wall and looked down at his hands, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, truly concerned.

"It's all my fault, Jase."

"None of this was your fault. It's _his_ fault."

"But, I could've stopped this from happening." Jason pulled his little brother into a comforting hug, after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Don't go blaming yourself for this, okay? Cori wouldn't want that." Nate only nodded. "Now come on. We should have a nurse take a look at that hand."

"No, I'm fine." Nate said, then walked back into the room. He lowered himself back into the chair and Cori's left side. Jason came back a minute later accompanied by a nurse and pointed at Nate.

"It's his right hand." Nate completely ignored the nurse as she examined and bandaged his right hand. He wouldn't take his eyes off Cori. The nurse left the room and Nate watched as Cori tilted her head slightly and moaned.

"Cori…"

"Nate?" Cori said softly, opening her eyes. She glanced around the room and smiled. "Hey guys." Tara jumped up on the bed and snuggled into Cori's side.

"Corwi!" Cori laughed.

"Hi Tara. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Cori caught a glimpse of the serious look that Nate was giving her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Hey, guys, could I uh… talk to Nate for a minute?" Jason nodded.

"Hey, Tara, you want to go to the vending machines? They have ice cream." Tara buried her head into Cori's side once again.

"I wanna stay wit Corwi!" Cori ruffled Tara's hair with her un-broken arm.

"Why don't you go get some ice cream? I'll be here when you get back. I promise." Tara jumped off the bed, smiling and ran out the door before Jason had the chance to catch her. He laughed then followed Tara out the door. Shane left as well.

"Cori, you…"

"Nate, I know that look and that tone. You're going to tell me I need to tell the police."

"The doctor saw all the bruises and injuries, he's suspicious and I think he just might call the police."

"No, he can't! He has no right!"

"Actually he has every right." A tear rolled down Cori's face. "This is good news."

"No, you don't get it. If my dad goes to jail…I'm not even sixteen yet. They'll take Tara from me and I might never see her again. They'll put me in a foster home…"

"I won't let them do that."

"What power do you have over the government?" Nate knew she was right, but suddenly he had an idea.

"You two could come live with us. Our house is big enough."

"Nate…" More tears streamed down her face. "I can't." Nate was about to same something, when there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Jason asked politely through the door.

"No!" Nate answered quickly, before Cori had the chance to say, 'yes'. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I know you are, but if you really want to help you'd just forget about it."

"I can't do that. And I'm positive that Jason and Shane won't either."

"What?! You told them?!"

"Yes. What did you want me to do? I had to tell someone."

"No you didn't!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Cori swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood using the IV stand for support. She ignored the burning pain that throbbed in her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get out of this damn hospital."

"You just had surgery, you can't go anywhere." Nate said, standing up and walked to the end of the bed. Cori ignored him and took a step forward. She took another step, but stumbled over her weak legs. Nate caught her. Just then Jason, Shane, and Tara walked back in.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, looking at Nate, who was now holding Cori bridal style.

"Cori fell." Nate placed her back on the bed. "Like I said, you can't go anywhere." He smiled, but Cori scowled and leaned back on the bed. Nate sat back down in his chair, hoping that Cori would eventually realize that he was just helping.

"Cori?" Shane asked.

"What?" She snapped.

"You okay?" Cori's expression softened.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." Shane raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Sure, okay." He said sarcastically. Cori smiled.

"Really, I'm good." Shane nodded as he sat in the chair next to the recliner Jason and Tara were in. It was then Cori realized that she had over reacted, when she blew up on Nate. She looked over at him and mouthed, 'sorry'. Nate just smiled and nodded in an understanding manner. A couple hours passed and soon it was dark.

"We'll take Tara with us." Jason said picking up a sleeping Tara from the chair. Cori nodded and looked over at Nate, who was still sitting in that chair.

"I'll see you later Nate." He shook his head.

"I'm staying here."

"Nate, you don't have to…"

"I know, I want to." Cori smiled.

"Thanks." Jason, Shane, and Tara left after saying their final goodbyes. Cori fell asleep soon after they left. Nate stayed awake for a few more hours watching her, protecting her, but around midnight sleep took him. Cori opened her eyes and yawned. It was completely dark in the room. She glanced at the digital clock. 4 AM.

Cori leaned over, turned on the lamp, and looked at Nate. His arms were crossed over his lap, his head was tilted back, and his mouth hung wide open. Cori laughed silently, not wanting to wake him. But the laughing soon faded, when she began to think about her situation. Cori grabbed the pad of paper and pen from the night stand. She began to write:

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight_

A tear ran down her cheek, then she felt something unfamiliar boil inside her. Rage. Strength. She continued writing.

_But you'll be alright_ **(song is Stand by Rascal Flatts)**

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand

Cori set the pen down and sang out the lyrics she had just written. "I didn't know you sang." Cori's head snapped in Nate's direction and she jumped at the sound of his tired voice.

"I… I didn't know you were awake." Nate smiled.

"Did you write that?" Cori nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not that good…"

"It's great! I didn't know you could sing that well."

"I'm not _that_ good."

"You are really good. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Cori shrugged.

"I never really learned…"

"If you have that much raw talent…whoa…looks like I have some competition." Cori couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing.

"You really think I'm that good?" Nick nodded earnestly, his curls bouncing around on his head.

"When did you write that song?"

"Uh…about five minutes ago."

"For serious?" Cori laughed at his grammar use and nodded.

"Yeah." Nate stared at her a huge smile plastered on his face.

"How would you like to record a song with Connect 3? After you get better of course."

"Wait…what?"

"I serious, Cori, you're really that good. Have you written any other songs?" Cori nodded slightly. "Sing one." Cori hesitated.

"Nate…"

"Please." Nate begged. Cori finally gave in.

_Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again_ **(song is Eternity by the Jonas Brothers)**

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

Tears welled in Cori's eyes, but she would let them fall. She had written this song about her mom, so she got a little emotional every time she sang it. Nate was smiling broadly at her, but there was still concern showing through his eyes. "You wrote that to your mom." He stated and Cori nodded. "I can't believe it. Four-thirty in the morning and you sing as well as I do anyway."

"I am so not a better singer than _thee_ Nate Gray." Cori said, upping her mood a little. Nate smiled.

"Maybe not better…" Nate said playfully. Cori laughed, just then, the last person in the world Cori expected came into the room…

**cliffy...haha...REVIEW!! I bet most of you could guess who it is. let me know what you think... yeah!!**


	6. New, Old Memories

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm grounded so I'm not supposed to be on here right now, but I couldn't stay away. REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 5: New, Old Memories**

"Dad?" Cori asked softly. Nate glared at the man, who had just walked into the room, wanting to rip is head off for doing this to Cori.

"Cori! What happened?! I woke up and you and Tara were gone. I checked the messages. The hospital called." Nate protective instincts kicked in as he stood so he was slightly between Cori and her father.

"What happened?" Nate asked angrily.

"Nate…" Cori said warningly. Nate sat back in his chair.

"Who's he?" Her dad asked.

"My friend Nate."

"How come I've never met him?" Nate scoffed slightly.

"He's a new friend." Her dad nodded.

"So what happened?"

"Me and my clumsy self…" Cori forced a laugh and ignored the holes Nate was boring into her skull. "I was boiling some water and fell breaking my arm in the process."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Tara?"

"Oh, she's staying at a friend's house, since you have to work tomorrow…err…today." Her dad sat down in the chair on the right side of her bed. Nate could see her flinch as he lightly touched her arm.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie." Cori nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"You should go. You don't have very long until you have to be at work." Her dad nodded.

"I'll swing by after work, if your still here." Cori nodded, knowing that after getting drunk, he wouldn't remember and if she wasn't there with dinner ready, he'd be pissed. He left the hospital room and Nate shot to his feet.

"What's going on?! He doesn't remember nearly _killing_ his daughter?!" Nate was too mad to realize Cori was crying until he heard her suck in a harsh breath. He spun around facing her and saw the tears. Nate sat on the edge of the bed and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I'm so sorry." He sat with his back against the bed and pulled Cori into his arms.

Her frail body trembled against his strong chest as she gripped onto his shirt with her left hand. "Shh. It's okay." He whispered into her hair. Cori tried to stop crying, but the more she tired to stop the hard she cried. It was as if the more she tried to suppress the memories the more they flooded into her mind. "Take a breath." She heard Nate say softly, but she felt like she was suffocating.

In all the tears, she was sobbing and beginning to hyperventilate. Cori felt stupid for crying like this in front of Nate, but it hurt so much and he made her feel safe. She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but by the time she fell back into sleep it was beginning to get light outside. Around ten o'clock Jason, Shane, and Tara walked into the room. "Hey…" Shane started, but Jason cut him off.

"Shh!" Shane now realized that Cori and Nate were asleep, together. Nate was sitting up against the raised back of the bed and Cori had scooted down so her head was rested on his stomach. Cori's broken arm was stretched over Nate and rested on the other side of him. One of Nate's hands rested on Cori's back and the other on his lap. Jason grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. "They're so cute!" Jason kind of whispered.

Nate's eyes blinked open. "Hey guy." He said sleepily. He lifted the hand that was rested on his lap and rubbed his eyes.

"So what have you two been up too?" Nate laughed slightly at Shane's implication.

"Shane, you do realize we're in a hospital, Cori just had surgery, and I wear a purity ring." Shane smiled.

"I was just kidding."

"Haha. You're so funny, Shane." Nate said sarcastically. He felt Cori lift her head slightly off his stomach. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Cori groaned and rolled over so she was sitting next to Nate. Cori's eyes were puffy and blood-shot from crying.

"You okay?" Jason asked sincerely. Cori nodded, aware that she probably looked horrible.

"Yeah, just tired." Nate watched in amazement as Cori hid her feelings behind a smile.

"Really? You look like you've been crying." Jason pressed.

"No… I just didn't sleep well." Cori lied, hoping Nate would take the hint that she didn't want to tell them about her meltdown. Jason looked at her skeptically, but let it go and sat down in the chair. Tara jumped onto Cori's legs. "Hey short stuff. Have fun?" Tara nodded.

"I beat Jason!" Cori looked over at Jason, who looked embarrassed.

"We played Candy Land and she beat me like forty times." Cori couldn't help but laugh. She looked back at Tara.

"Good job, munchkin!" Tara smiled at Cori's approval. Suddenly Jason caught a whiff of something and began to sniff like crazy. "Everything okay, Jase?"

"Starbucks, two floors down…" Cori looked over at Nate quizzically.

"He's got Starbucks radar in his head. He does this all the time."

"I'm gonna get coffee."

"I'll go with you." Shane said as he stood. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Then he left the room with Jason.

"Can I go wit Jason?" Tara asked excitedly. Cori nodded and Tara ran out the door. Nate got up and moved to the chair.

"Why'd you lie to my brothers like that?"

"I hate the fact that I cried like that in front of you. I don't want them to think I'm a weak blubbering fool too."

"I don't think that and crying doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

"I don't know what it is, Nate. It's so weird 'cause I've only know you for a couple days, but I can't be fake around you. You're like so disarming."

"Maybe that's a good thing. I mean how long has it been since you've been real with anyone?"

"Since my mom died." A tear rolled Cori's cheek. Nate leaned forward and brushed it away. "See, there I go again. I've cried more in the last two days than I have in years."

"Maybe that's why you've cried so much lately. It's been building up for years." A nurse walked into the room.

"Mornin'." The nurse walked to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. "You are just about free to go, another hour, maybe, and you can be on your way."

"Thanks." Cori said smiling.

"I'm afraid we hafta sentence you to bed rest though, for about a week. Move around to much and you could rip your stitches." Cori nodded, knowing there was no way she stay in bed for a week. "I'll go get the doctor so we can discharge you." The nurse walked out of the room.

"You're coming home with us."

"I can't. My dad…"

"I can't let you go back there, not after all this. He won't know where you are so he can't hurt you. Tara will come with us too."

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice."

"No, I'm not." Jason, Shane, and Tara came back, barring coffee. Jason handed a cup to Nate and Shane gave a cup to Cori.

"I'm getting discharged." Cori said happily. She watched as Jason's expression go from relief to worry.

"I told she's coming home with us, no if ands or buts." Jason nodded.

"Good."

"You guys are something else. I met you two days ago and you act like we've know each other forever."

"You really don't remember, do you?" Cori starred at Jason.

"Remember what?" She glanced over at Nate, who looked equally confused.

"Three years ago. The fire?"

"What are you talking about Jason?" Nate asked. Seeing that they really didn't remember Jason continued with his story.

"We had lived here our entire lives until a little over three years ago. That's when the fire happened. We were at our house, with company. Mom was cooking, but had gone upstairs for a minute because she was giving a tour of the house to the man and the baby. Everyone except you Nate, girl who was over, and her mom was upstairs, you were in the basement. By the time anyone had noticed the smoke it was too late, the fire had spread to the dining room, we were forced out the back door into the backyard. Once we were outside, we realized you weren't with us, but by then it was too late, we had to wait for the firemen. They brought up Nate and the girl, but they hadn't found the mom."

Cori was beginning to understand what he was saying. It was her family that was over. Her dad had gotten out with Tara and the fireman got her and Nate out, but her mom was trapped downstairs. "My mom didn't die in the war. She died in the fire, but why don't I remember the fire or you guys?"

"And why don't I remember either?" Nate asked.

"You and Cori were unconscious when the firemen found you. You both were in a coma for a month, that's when mom and dad decided to move closer to family. Nate woke up from the coma a week after the move and it was actually a month after that, that we started Connect 3. But we lost contact with your family, Cori. We tried to call, but the number was disconnected. Mom and dad said they visited, but you guys had moved, we didn't even know you had even woken up from the coma."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Nate asked.

"We didn't know what to say. We weren't even sure you had forgotten, we just thought it was too painful for you to talk about." Shane answered. Cori was silent. She was too shocked to say anything. It all made since now. The reason she felt so comfortable around Nate and couldn't be fake around him was that she had known him her entire life.

"You and Cori had known each other since Preschool, Nate. But Cori's mom and dad had never met our mom and dad." Jason said, trying to make everything as clear as possible. Finally Cori spoke.

"I remember waking up in the hospital. My dad was there with Tara. I asked why I was there, but my dad just shook his and told me mom had died. He handed me her dog tag so I assumed…I no longer cared why I was in the hospital. My mom was…" Cori felt Nate's hand slip into hers.

"I knew there was a connection between us, the first time we met. I knew I recognized you, but I couldn't figure out why."

"I felt the same way." Cori said meeting his gaze. "But once I found out you were Nate Gray I figured that was it, but it's deeper than that. Much deeper." The doctor entered the room.

"Hello again Courtney." Cori moved her gaze from Nate to the doctor.

"Hi Doctor Stratford."

"So it looks like you're ready to be discharged, but since you're a minor you have to leave with someone over eighteen." Jason stepped forward.

"I'll be taking her home." The doctor smiled.

"Good, good. I'll need you to come with me and fill out some paper work." Jason nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. An hour later, Nate was carrying Cori into his house.

"You know, Nate, I can walk."

"Doctor said bed rest for a week. So no moving!" Cori laughed.

"So how do you expect me use the bathroom." Before Nate had the chance to answer, Cori heard someone say, well more like yell, her name.

"Courtney?!" Cori looked over at the woman. She was about forty with long black hair that was slightly wavy and gray at the roots. Nate set Cori down on her feet and the woman engulfed Cori in a hug.

"Uh…hi…?"

"Mom careful. She just had surgery." Shane said walking into the room followed by Jason and Tara. The woman released Cori and looked down at Tara.

"Is this little Tara? She's gotten so big!"

"This is my mom, Denise." Nate whispered to Cori. Cori nodded. "I'll show you to the guest room." Nate told Cori.

"Is she staying the night?" His mom asked slightly confused. Nate gave Jason a look that said, 'Tell her.' Denise caught the look to and turned to Jason as Nate took Cori up the stairs.

**A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I realy apriciated the reviews and any suggestions you can give me. what should I do next?? tell me what you think...**


	7. I Don't Giggle!

**I like the end of this chapter. REVIEW!! please. its like 3AM so im tired...night**

**Chapter 6: Since When Do I Giggle?!**

Nate led Cori into a room with a bed, a computer desk, and a guitar sitting in the corner. "It's not much, but…"

"It's perfect. So I guess Jason is going to tell your mom everything." Nate nodded.

"She has to know…"

"Yeah, I get it. It's just weird you know?" Nate nodded. "I don't have any clothes." Nate smiled and opened the closet. "These…are all mine."

"Jason and Shane broke into your house this morning. They got all of your clothes and everything else in your room except the furniture. Everything else is downstairs though." Cori laughed.

"You guys are something else."

"I've heard." Nate pointed to the door across the hall. "And just to let you know, that's my room, Shane's room in done the hall, and Jason's room is at the end of the hall. Mom and dad's room is in the basement, along with our soundproof studio. There's another guest room in the basement, Tara can stay in there or in here, it doesn't really matter." Cori suddenly laughed and Nate looked at her confused.

"How many bathrooms are on this floor?"

"One…"

"Sharing a bathroom with three guys…that's gonna be interesting." Nate laughed with her. Cori took a step out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff…"

"Uh-uh. Bed rest, remember? I'll get it."

"Nate, I can get my own stuff. Besides there is no way I'm staying in bed for a week." Nate blocked Cori from the stairs and pointed to 'her room'.

"Bed." Cori huffed and walked back into the room. Nate went down stairs to grab the rest of her stuff that was sitting in the kitchen.

"Is it true?" His mom asked as he walked into the kitchen. Nate glanced over at Jason and Shane. He knew instantly what she was talking about and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh my… how did this happen? He was such a nice man."

"After Cori's mom died he started drinking and when he's drunk…I've seen him drunk and I've seen him sober, it's like two completely different people." Nate answered truthfully, even though he still wanted to punch something every time he thought about that man. Denise shook her head and looked back at Jason.

"She can stay here forever if need be. If that man is beating her I don't want her to set foot in that house." Jason nodded in agreement. Nate slipped the keyboard case over his shoulder, grabbed the suitcase filled with books, papers, make-up, shoes, and other things in one hand, and the guitar case in the other. He headed up the stairs and set Cori's things down carefully once inside her room. She was sitting on the bed, but stood once she saw her guitar. Cori grabbed her guitar before Nate even had the chance to set it down, then sat back down.

"Where'd they find this? My dad took it from me six months ago." Nate shrugged.

"I don't know, you can ask them later." Cori took the old acoustic guitar from its case, running her hand up the string then down the back of the neck as she positioned it on her thigh. Nate smiled at Cori's expertise in handling her guitar as she strummed a few chords.

"Thanks Nate." Nate smiled.

"No problem. Holler if you need anything." Nate said then left the room. A few minutes after he left, Cori got up and peeked into the hall. The coast was clear. She back into the room and silently shut the door. She unpacked her stuff, then set up her laptop on the desk. She grabbed her guitar from its resting spot on the bed and hit play on her iTunes.

'I Need You' by Relient K played through the speakers and she began to play her guitar along with it. It was one of her favorite songs to play along with, even though it would sound much cooler with an electric guitar. Cori knew if Nate found her up she'd be in trouble, but it was the first time in six months that she'd gotten to play her guitar. She began to jump around a little, flinging her hair this way and that, still playing guitar. Suddenly the music was cut off. Cori spun around, looking at Shane who was laughing.

"What are you doing?" Cori felt herself blushing.

"Uh…what are you doing in here?"

"My mom told me to come up and ask if want steak or chicken."

"Steak." Shane nodded, still smiling broadly.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself." Shane left and Cori turned the music back on. She continued jumping around with her guitar like a madwoman. Cori laid back on the bed, giggling to herself. Maybe it was weird, but she was having fun. Cori stood up and started to walk downstairs, when Nate came up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going downstairs."

"Let me help…"

"I got it." Nate still walked right by her side until they reached the kitchen.

"Hey Courtney, you…what happened?" Denise asked and pointed to Cori's stomach. Cori looked down and saw the huge blood stain. Cori lifted her light blue tank top just enough to see that two stitches had popped open. Cori looked over at Nate.

"Where's that first aid kit?" Nate ran into the living room and came back with the kit. He set it on the table and opened it up. Nate pulled out a gauze pad and kneeled down so he was eye level with her stomach. He lifted up her tank top a little and pressed the pad lightly against the bleeding wound. Nate held the pad with his right hand and pulled two butterfly stitches from the kit with his left hand. He put the pad on the table and placed the two butterfly stitches on her stomach. "That should keep it closed." He taped a new gauze pad over her stitches, then stood up.

"Thanks." Cori said and disposed of the bloody gauze pad.

"What were you doing that made your stitches open like that?"

"Playing my guitar."

"_Just_ playing your guitar?" Cori smiled.

"I may have been jumping around while playing my guitar." Nate shook his head.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm gonna go change my shirt." Cori headed upstairs and changed into a red racer-back tank that had a guitar on the front, then sat down on her bed. She kept on thinking about the tingles she'd get every time Nate touched her or the butterflies that would flutter in her stomach every time he said her name. _Is it possible to be in love with someone you've only known two days? No, it isn't. But I've known Nate since Preschool, right?_ A knock on the door tore Cori from her thoughts. "Come in."

Nate opened the door. "Hey. What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking. Where's Tara?"

"Last time I heard she was trying to convince Jason to play Candy Land with her." Cori smiled. Nate moved the desk chair so he was sitting across from Cori. "I'm glad we found out about what happened. The fire and all." Nate was studying his fingers.

"Me too, it's weird though, you know? I've had a friend for like twelve years that I don't remember." Nate smiled, but it was a different smile, a cover-up smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nate, you're not the only one who can tell when someone's being fake. Now spill."

"Yeah we've sorta known each other for twelve years and we definitely have a connection, but we don't remember. I think we should get to know each other." Nate's reason was only part true, he did want to get to know Cori, but it was the word 'friend' that was bothering Nate.

"So in order to get to know each other, what do you think we should do?"

"You could tell me something no one else knows about you."

"You already know most of my secrets." Nate knew she was talking about her father. "But… I hate the color pink and I'm really shy around people I don't know." Nate nodded.

"Me too." For the next couple hours, Nate and Cori told each other about their favorite movies, their hobbies, what music they liked, and funny stories they remembered from their past. Nate even convinced Cori to play him one of her songs.

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Cori voice caught on a sob and she could feel the tears streaming down her face, she couldn't continue. She stood, leaving her guitar on the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Cori heard Nate's calls from behind her, but she couldn't stop running. Ten minutes later, she found herself downtown amidst lots of people who were traveling the streets. Cori glanced behind her and caught Nate's eye. "Cori!" She heard him yell, big mistake.

"It's Nate Gray!" People from all directions yelled and pushed to get closer to him, but Cori was trying to get farther away. Somehow, among the confusion she ended up closer to him.

"Cori!" Cori saw a gap in the crowd and ran for it. Somehow, she got out and Nate's calls got further and further away. She wasn't sure why she was running from the only person who made her feel safe. Scratch that, she knew why she was running, she just didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about losing his friendship because she had to go and fall for him and there was no way that he could like her, not like that. She was to busy trying not to think to notice that it had started raining five minutes ago. Warm rain that usually would sooth her, but right now she was too busy trying to forget how she felt.

Someone grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. As soon as she saw Nate's warm eyes and wet curls, a sob broke from her mouth. "Hey, hey…it's okay. What's that matter?" Cori shook her head.

"I-I c-can't t-tell you." Her voice shook. Cori was looking at her shoes.

"Look at me." Cori lifted her head and gazed into his caring brown eyes. "You can tell me." He whispered. Cori looked back down and shook her head.

"N-no, no I can't. It'll r-ruin everything." Cori tried her hardest not to let her voice tremble.

"Listen to me. You can tell me anything." Cori took a deep breath and continued to look at her toes.

"I-I think I love you." Nate smiled broadly.

"I think I love you too." Cori looked up at him.

"W-what?" Nate just laughed. He leaned in a couple inches, hesitated slightly, but then pressed his lips against Cori's. Cori kissed back as Nate wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She let her arms drape over his shoulders. Nate pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on Cori's.

"I've never kissed in the rain before."

"I've never kissed before." They both smiled into another somewhat shorter kiss.

"Stupid boys. Don't know what they're missing." Cori giggled slightly. _Giggle. I don't giggle!_ "We should get you back to the house. I'm surprised you didn't pop any more of your stitches with all that running."

**Review please! i like hearing ur comment suggestions and even critisism. so REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	8. The Best Thing and the Worst Night

**Chapter 7: The Best Thing and the Worst Night**

Dinner had been more than slightly awkward. Mr. Gray had been informed of what was happening right before Nate and Cori came down stairs. Every time silence settled at the table, Cori didn't have to look up to know everyone's eyes were on her. And when she looked up everyone looked back down at their plate and someone would attempt to start a new conversation, which would fade after a minute. Nate slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Cori's hand. She looked over at him and he smiled. Cori gave him a small fake smile and Nate sighed and tilted his head as if to say, 'If your not happy, don't smile. Be real with me.'

Cori looked back down at her plate, then up at Denise. "May I be excused?" She asked in a small voice. Denise nodded and Cori headed up the stairs. She fell back on the bed, grabbing her blue songbook on the way. Cori skimmed through the pages looking over the songs she had written, not one of them were happy. She wrote songs to release her feelings, and not once in a three-year period were those feelings happy. It was time for a change.

She began to think about all the times that made her happy. Every moment with Nate was a happy moment, even when she was sobbing her eyes out, because she looks back on that and he's there. That makes her happy. She had been writing for an hour, when a knock interrupted her. "Come in." Nate opened the door.

"Wha'cha up to?"

"Just wrote a song actually."

"Sweet, can I hear it?" Nate sat on the edge of the bed next to Cori and she nodded.

"All I have is the lyrics though."

"Let me hear it." Cori cleared her throat and began to sing:

_It's been three years  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now_

All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now

Cori sang quietly at first then she closed her eyes, gaining some confidence and began to sing a little louder.

_This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me_

All I'm gonna have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now

I'll go back to before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now

Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back  
You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"

And this is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening  
This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me

Always knew  
I'd find someone  
I never dreamt  
It'd be like this  
You've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for and ever wished  
And I'm tryin'  
So hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life  
As good as you've made mine

This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

_The best thing that could be happening  
I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

She smiled at Nate and he could tell it was real. "You are 'The Best Thing'." Cori added shyly. Nate smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks." He whispered into her hair and pulled away. "You know what's funny? I wrote you a song today too.

"Really?" Nate nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna play it for you."

"Why?" Cori whined and put on her puppy-dog face. Nate laughed.

"You'll just have to wait." Cori slapped his arm, none to gentle.

"Meany." Nate rubbed his wound.

"Ow. You do not hit Nate Gray!" He said somewhat arrogantly and somewhat playfully. "Apologize or face the tickle monster!"

"I will never!" Cori declared. Nate reached over and tickled Cori's sides. Cori fell back on the bed consumed with laughter as Nate climbed on top of her, still tickling her.

"Apologize!"

"NO!" Cori yelled through her laughing fits.

"Then you will receive no mercy!" Nate said as he tickled her harder. Cori managed to roll on top of Nate, pinning his arms to the bed so he could no longer tickle her.

"Ha!" Cori said victoriously, but Nate was stronger. He rolled back on top of her.

"Haha!" They somehow ended up on the floor with Nate pinning Cori's wrists to the soft carpet. "I believe this means I win." Nate claimed.

"Oh big wup. You beat your girlfriend who has a broken arm and just had surgery." Nate smiled. Cori could see the conflict in his eyes. _To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question._ **(A/N I know it's sorta cheesy, but deal with it!)** Cori lifted her head towards Nate's so their lips were only centimeters apart. "Nate…" Cori whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me." Nate gladly obeyed. Nate leaned closer so Cori could relax her neck and wrap her arms around his neck. Neither heard the door open.

"Gah! Guys! Children in the room!" Jason yelled, covering Tara's eyes. Nate flew off Cori faster than she thought humanly possible. Cori blushed and pushed herself up off the floor. "Nate, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Jason asked. Nate nodded and followed Jason out into the hall, leaving Tara with Cori.

"Corwi? What were you and Nate doin'?" Cori bit her bottom lip.

"We were just playing sweetie." Luckily, Tara was only three.

"Otay." Tara said then jumped onto the bed.

"What the heck was that?!" Jason yell/whispered.

"It's not…we were just having fun…and somehow we ended up on the floor…kissing."

"You shouldn't be in Cori's room with the door shut." Nate nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Be careful Nate. Don't do anything stupid, you have that ring for a reason."

"I know. I know. It won't happen again." Jason nodded, satisfied with Nate's answer, and walked down the stairs. Nate turned and peeked into Cori's room. "Meet me in the basement at mid-night." Then he turned and left. Cori nodded even though Nate had already left and looked back at Tara.

"So do you want to sleep up here with me or in the basement?"

"Are my toys in the basement?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go ask Jason?" Tara nodded and jumped off the bed. Tara raced out of the room and down the stairs and Cori followed right behind. Jason and Shane were in the living room playing Guitar Hero 3. "Hey Jase…" But Cori was immediately shushed, he was way to into the game. Jason completed the song, dominating Shane, and turned to Cori.

"What?"

"Tara was wondering if you happened to grab any of her toys when you broke into our house." Jason nodded.

"Yeah. We put them in the guestroom downstairs." Cori smiled with gratitude.

"Thanks." Jason nodded and Cori looked down at Tara. "Do you want to go get Beary?" Tara nodded and Cori took her downstairs. Tara grabbed the worn teddy bear off the bed and they headed back up stairs. Later that night, Cori put Tara to bed at around ten o'clock that night, then headed back up to her room. She sat down on her bed once again with her songbook and began to write the music to her most recent lyrics. She was finished with her guitar tabs had almost completed sheet music for the keyboard, when she glanced over at the clock which read, 12:25AM.

"Snap." Cori said standing to her feet, she was supposed to meet Nate in the basement twenty-five minutes ago. She stepped toward, but the door opened, before she reached it. At first she expected it to be Nate, but it wasn't. Her eyes widened in shock as the man stepped into the room shutting the door behind him and advanced toward her. "Wha…What are you doing here?" There was a familiar fire in his eyes and smell on his breath. Beer.

He grabbed her right arm and covered her mouth with his free hand, pushing her back on the bed. Cori thrashed her body around wildly as her father pinned her to the mattress. "Scream and I'll kill everyone in this house." He voice was cold and Cori was forced to obey as he removed his hand from her mouth. He grabbed her shirt and forced it over her head, tossing it aside, but when he went for her pants, Cori jerked her knee up hitting his stomach. "You little fuck!" He said as he punched Cori across the jaw. Cori whimpered.

Despite her efforts, her dad pulled the pants from her body, leavin Cori in her bra and underwear. "Cori?" Suddenly the door opened and Nate stepped in. "Holy…get off her!" Nate said angrily. Her dad slowly got off Cori and faced Nate. Cori quickly pulled her clothes back on as her father landed his first punch on Nate.

"Nate!" Her father punched him repeatedly causing Nate to stumble back on the ground. Cori ran towards him, but her father struck her with the back of his forearm, throwing Cori to the ground. She hit her head and everything went dark. He turned back to Nate, who was starting to get up, and kicked him over and over. He threw punch after punch, until Nate was limp and unconscious then left the house. Cori's eyes opened a few minutes later and pain split her head. She glanced over at Nate's bloody body and crawled over to him.

"Nate?" She whispered, but got no response. "Nate!" Nothing. Cori climbed to her feet and stumbled to Shane's bedroom door. She pounded on the door heavily. "Damn it, Shane! Open up!" Shane opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked groggily. Shane finally focused and saw the gash on her forehead where she had hit the dresser. "What happened?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"I'm fine, it's Nate."

"What? Where is he?" Cori pointed to her room and Shane rushed in there, followed by Cori. Shane kneeled next to Nate's limp body. "What in the world happened?" Sobs rushed through Cori as she collapsed on her bed.

"My…my dad…" Shane looked back at Cori sympathetically, he would have tried to comfort her, but Nate need immediate medical attention.

"Cori, I need you to go get Jason okay? We need to get Nate to the hospital." Cori nodded, despite her shock, and left the room to get Jason. She walked down to the end of the hall and knocked on Jason's door. He opened it much quicker than Shane had.

"Cori, what happened?!" He asked, immediately noticing her wounds.

"We need to get Nate to the hospital." Cori explained. Jason eyes widened and he turned to grab his shoes and keys. "I'll explain later." Shane had already picked Nate up and was starting down the stairs. They piled into Jason's car. Cori was in the backseat, with Nate lying in her arms. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered Nate's pale skin and tears streaked down Cori's cheeks as she played with his brown curls.

"I'm so sorry Nate." She whispered. Jason dropped Cori and Shane, who was once again carrying Nate, off at the Emergency entrance. All eyes were upon as they walked into the hospital.

"My brother needs help." Shane told the lady at the desk, who had already noticed and paged a doctor. Moments later two female nurses and the doctor came out pushing a bed. They took Nate from Shane's arms, placing him on the bed, and pushed him out of sight.

"Nate…" Cori said taking a step in the direction they had taking Nate, but Shane grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. He shook his head. Cori turned away from Shane, not wanting him to see her tears. It was all too much. Cori felt Shane pulling her into a hug, but she didn't resist. Jason met them in the waiting room a few minutes later. Cori was sitting in one of the chairs, her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin rested on top of her knees as she starred off into space.

Jason sat on her right and Shane on her left, they were just like that for over two hours, waiting for any news about Nate. Finally the doctor came in and the three stood. "Nick should be just fine. He got two broken ribs and he fractured his wrist, but everything else is very minor and should heal rather quickly." Cori let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll show you where his room his." The doctor led Cori, Shane, and Jason to Nate's room then left.

"We'll let you have a minute." Jason said to Cori. She nodded and walked into the room. Nate's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey Cori!" Cori smiled slightly and took the seat next to his bed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting you into this. Putting you in here." Nate just shook his head.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Your father did this, not you."

"But he wouldn't have done this to you if it wasn't for me."

"That's the point, he wouldn't have done it to me, he would've done it to you. And I won't have that." Tears streamed down her face and she looked down at her fingers.

"Why? Why would someone like you, Nate Gray, take a beating for someone like me, a nobody." Nate grabbed her hand and she looked back up at him.

"You are _not_ a nobody. And I do it again, because I love you." Cori smiled through her tears. "I'm just glad I got there when I did." With everything happening with Nate, Cori had almost forgotten what her dad was doing when Nate interrupted him. A shutter ran through Cori's body. She reached out and brushed a stray curl from Nate's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm good. The doctor recommended that I not sing for a couple weeks, because of my ribs, but that's not going to happen."

"You should listen to what the doctor says." Cori reprimanded.

"Oh, like you listen to the doctor who put you on bed rest for a week."

"Touché." Jason and Shane walked into the room.

"Your minute's up." Shane declared.

"So what happened?" Jason asked sitting down in the chair. Cori stood up.

"I'm gonna get a cup of coffee." She left the room, not wanting to hear the replay of the worst night of her life. Nate explained all he knew to Jason and Shane. Cori came back into the room a couple minutes later. As soon as she entered the room, Jason and Shane both bombarded her with hugs. Cori accepted the hugs, doing her best to break down right then and there. Just then a nurse walked into the room.

"I have some good news!" The nurse chirped happily. "There was no serious damage and you should be free to go by morning. We just need a parent or legal guardian…"

"Crap!" "Snap!" "Shit!" Jason, Shane, and Cori said all at once. Not one of them had thought to contact Denise and Paul. Jason grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, frantically dialing the number. After seven rings, Denise picked up.

"Hello?" She asked half-asleep.

"Hey mom."

"Jason?" She asked, waking up. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Nate, Shane, and Cori. We're at the hospital."

"What? What's going on?"

"It's Nate, he'll be okay, so don't freak out."

"I'll wake your dad. We'll be down there in ten minutes."

"Its okay mom, I have it covered. Tara is still there sleeping and we'll be back in the morning." It was already 3AM.

"It is morning."

"We should be home no later than nine."

"Alright, honey. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Jason hung up the phone. Jason was able to fill out the paperwork needed for Nate's release since he was immediate family and over eighteen. They were back in the house just after eight in the morning. Nate was still extremely sore and he winced at every step he took. Cori walked next to him, guiding him to his room. Nate took the stairs one at a time.

"Maybe I should carry _you_ up the stairs." Cori said jokingly. Nate laughed slightly, but continued his march up the stairs. Cori took a small step into his room and watched Nate sit down on his bed. "I'm really sorry." Bruises marked up his body, she had seen under his shirt, it looked bad.

"I'm really okay, I'm just glad it was me and not you." Cori eyebrows scrunched together, and it looked like she was going to cry, but she was smiling genuinely. She couldn't remember the last time someone made her feel so loved.

"You know it's kinda funny 'cause I would have much rather this had happened to me, than you." Nate smiled at the girl, who was still standing in the doorway, and stood up. He stepped toward her, ignoring the pain that spread up his right side. Nate caressed her face with his left hand and wrapped the other around her waist. He bent his neck down so his forehead rested against Cori's.

"Now why in the world would I let someone do that to you?" Nate's warm breath made Cori smile and Nate closed the remaining gap between their lips. Nate pulled back after a few moments and grabbed her left hand, his left hand still caressing her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: tell me if ya like it. Good? Bad? Horrid? I want to know...REVIEW!! the song is 'The Best Thing' by Relient K**


	9. Relief or Sorrow

**A/N: This chapter is like oober short i know, but i'll have more up later. review please!!**

**Chapter 8: Relief or Sorrow?**

Cori didn't wake until after two in the afternoon, since she had been up all night. She pushed herself off her bed and decided to check on Nate. She quietly tiptoed into his room, in case he was still asleep, which he was. Cori smiled at him softly, then turned to leave the room. "Cori?" Cori turned back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, I was just about to get up anyway. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just came in to check on you. Make sure your not jumping around with your guitar, or anything crazy like that." Cori laughed and Nate smiled. He sat up, the blanket falling beside him, revealing his bare chest. Cori starred at the dark purple bruise that was bigger than her fist. Nate looked down at the bruise than back up at Cori.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Nate tried to convince her, but as soon as he moved Cori could tell he was in pain.

"I'm sorry." She had said it like a hundred times, but she really meant it.

"Stop saying that. There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Nate stood and grabbed a t-shirt from his closet, slipping it over his head. "Now let's go downstairs and get some food. I'm starving!" Just then Cori's stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed and looked up at Nate.

"Me too."

"That was your stomach? I thought we were having an earthquake." Cori slapped his arm playfully.

"You're mean." She pouted then turned for the door. Cori felt Nate wrap his arm around her waist from behind and kiss the small between her earlobe and jaw.

"You know I love you." He said, nuzzling her ear. Cori leaned her head back on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She answered jokingly. Nate followed Cori downstairs into the kitchen, where they were met by four pairs of eyes, belonging to Denise, Paul, and two officers. Cori hesitated and Nate slipped to her left side, grabbing her hand with his.

"What's going on?" Cori asked. The older officer stepped forward, tipping his hat toward Cori. She would have laughed at the old-fashioned gesture, but the gravity of the situation squished her ability to laugh.

"Your father…" The officer paused. _What is he doing? Pausing for dramatic effect? This is not time for dramatic effect!_ "He was involved in an accident, he didn't make it." Cori wasn't sure what to feel. Relief or Sorrow.

"Was he drunk?" The officer found the question strange, but answered anyway.

"No, according to the reports he was sober." Cori could feel the emotion building inside her and the burning in her chest reminded her to exhale.

"What happened?" She asked finally. The officer struggled to find a 'good way' to tell her.

"He, uh, committed suicide." Nate squeezed her hand. The officer withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is the note we found with the body." Cori let go of Nate's hand and grabbed the note.

_My Dearest Courtney,_

_I am so sorry. I'm not sure why, but after I got home I remembered everything. Everything I did to you. At first I thought it must have been a nightmare, but I knew that it wasn't. I can't live with myself knowing what I did to you. I hope in time you'll come to let go and realize how truly wonderful you are. Tell the boy that I'm sorry, I'm sure he's better to you than I ever was. I'd tell your mother hi for you, but I'm afraid I'm not going to the same place as she. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Take care of Tara._

_Signed,_

_The Worst Father to Ever Live_

Tears streamed down Cori's face and she felt Nate's warm hand on her shoulder. Cori turned and ran up the stairs. She shut the door and collapsed on the bed, sobbing with the note still in her hand. A soft rasping sounded on the door. "Cori?" It was Jason, he probably heard her slam her door. "Cori, you okay?"

"No. Go away." Jason opened the door and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Cori held out the note so he could read it. A minute later Jason engulfed Cori in a hug. "I'm so sorry sis."

"Sis?" The comment caught Cori completely off guard.

"Well yeah, you're like a little sister to me." Cori smiled, forgetting her problems for a moment, but then looked back down. At least the tears had stopped.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. You have no idea how many nights I wished he was gone. Maybe this would have been easier if he had died drunk without saying sorry."

"Don't say that. Trust me, in the long run you'll be glad he apologized." Cori nodded.

"Thanks Jase." Nate came into the doorway and lightly knocked on the open door. "Hey." Cori said looking up at him. Jason gave her one last hug then left the room.

"How you doing?" Cori gave him a half-smile.

"Alright. Better I guess." Cori felt her stomach grumble. "Hungry." Nate laughed.

"I hear. Come on, let's get some food." Cori stood and followed Nate back into the kitchen. They each sat down at the table, digging into a well-crafted sandwich made by Denise. Nate smiled at Cori.

"What?" Cori asked, her mouth full of her last bite of sandwich.

"You know, we've never been on an official _date_."

"This is true." Cori said, tilting her head slightly. Nate chuckled. **(A/N I was gonna say giggled, Nate giggled lol)**

"It's cute when you do that."

"What?" Nate titled his head, mimicking Cori's thoughtful expression and biting the side of his bottom lip. "I do that?" Cori asked straightening her posture. Nate nodded.

"But don't you think it's weird that we haven't been on a date yet?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda different since we like live in the same house." Nate nodded in agreement.

"But still, we should go on a date."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Lunchtime." Cori nodded.

"It's a date." Nate smiled standing up.

"Follow me." He said walking toward the basement door. Cori followed his into the downstairs studio.

"Why are we in here?" Nate smiled.

"I never showed you that song."

"The doctor said no singing."

"Well I won't tell if you don't." Nate teased.

"I guess I can let you off the hook." Cori answered and Nate pressed a few buttons on the control panel.

"Now, you stay in here, I'll go in there-" Nate pointed through the Plexiglas window. "and record, then you can tell me what you think." Cori nodded and Nate walked through the door. He sat down on a stool with his guitar in front of a microphone.

_I walked across a crowded street  
A __sea of eyes cut through me  
And I saw you in the middle  
Your upset face  
You wear it well  
Camouflage the way you feel  
When everything's the matter_

We've all been down that road before  
Searching for that something more  
Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
So don't forget to take a breath

We blink our eyes life's rearranged  
To our surprise it's still okay  
It's that way things happen  
Summer comes and then it goes  
Hold on tight and brace for cold  
It's only for a moment

We've all been down that road before  
Searching for that something more  
Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
So don't forget to take a breath

Life isn't suffocating  
Air isn't overrated

Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath

Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
So don't forget to take a breath

Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you  
So don't forget to take a breath

Nate looked at Cori, who was smiling broadly. "I loved it!" She yelled through the glass, since she didn't know he could actually hear her. Nate smiled and stood up, walking back to where Cori was.

"I'm glad you like it."


	10. Shopping

**Chapter 9: Shopping!**

The next day, the date wasn't anything special. They went to lunch, getting some strange looks considering their condition, and took a walk, just getting to know each other more. For the next few weeks, that's what they did, hung out and got to know each other more and more. And the more time they spent together, the more they remembered about their past, and the more they remembered about the past the closer they became. Summer passed all too quickly and school was to start in a week. Cori was sitting on her bed, talking to Tara. Cori never told Tara about their father, she figured Tara would be better off not knowing. "Hey, Corwi, what happened to daddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"We never see him."

"Daddy left." It was close enough to the truth. Tara nodded decisively and looked up at Cori.

"Daddy mean to you. I happy he won't hurt you no more." **(before you get all 'that was her dad! a three year old would never say that!' on me, let me remind you that Cori was the closest to a real parent Tara had. she was a baby when her mom died and the only time she saw her dad was when he was hitting Cori.)** Cori smiled and let Tara snuggle into her lap. Cori was sad for the nice, loving part of her father that was gone, but for the last three years all the good memories faded and were replaced by him beating her. It was about a month ago that she realized that she was indifferent that her dad was gone. Besides that, the Gray's had basically become her family. She lost an abusive father and gained a dad, mom, two brothers, and a boyfriend. Nate barged into her room, interrupting Cori's thoughts.

"Cori guess what, guess what, guess what!!" Nate chanted like and enthusiastic five-year-old.

"What? What? What?" Cori answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Connect Three's going on tour!" Cori set Tara on the bed and jumped up.

"I thought the tour was cancelled."

"It was, but it's been reopened! I'm so excited! Our second tour!" Cori wrapped Nate in a hug.

"I'm happy for you." Cori said pulling away from him, then a bunch of thoughts bombarded her brain. _What will me and Tara do? I'll have to get a job and pay for an apartment. How will I juggle school, work, and a kid? And what about Social Services? There's no way they'll let a sixteen year-old take care of a child by herself. I'll die if they take Tara from me. And what about me and Nate's relationship?_

Cori tried to be happy for Nate, despite her depressing thoughts, but her worries shown through her face. "Cori, what's wrong?" Cori shook her head and smiled, pushing the thoughts away. Nate was happy, so she was going to be happy for him.

"Nothing." Cori sat back down on the bed, the smile slowly sliding off her face.

"Cori…"

"Really Nate, I'm happy for you." Nate smiled, figuring once he told her the next piece of information all her worries would be gone.

"You're coming with us." Cori looked up at Nate, smiling, then stood.

"Really?" Nate nodded.

"_And_ we want you to open for us. If you want to, of course."

"Want to? Hmm…let's see, open for the hottest band in America, or stay here and watch my life fall apart…I wonder what I should choose." Nate smiled.

"Alright, I get your point, but get packed! We leave tomorrow." A new worry popped into Cori's head.

"What about school?"

"Oh, we have private tutors for that. Don't worry about anything, we have it all covered, just get packed." Nate left and Cori turned towards her closet. She pulled out her suitcases and began to pack her clothing. Cori heard crying and looked behind her to see Tara lying in a ball, crying.

"Tara what's wrong?" Cori asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Tara on her lap.

"You're leavin'." Cori was slightly confused, then realized Tara though she was leaving her.

"Tara, you're coming too." Tara instantly stopped crying and popped her head up.

"Really?" Cori laughed.

"Yes. Now, get downstairs and get all your stuff. I'll be down to help you in a minute, okay?" Tara nodded and ran out the door. Cori continued to pack. An hour later, she had two large suitcases, two smaller ones, a duffle bag, and a backpack filled with her belongings. After her dad died, they had to go through the house, Cori kept some things, mostly her mom's stuff that was lying around and everything else was given to charity. Cori fell back on the bed.

Packing was hard work. Suddenly she remembered she promised to help Tara pack. Cori got off the bed and headed downstairs, into Tara's room. Nate was helping Tara zip up her last suitcase. "Looks like I'm a little late." Nate looked at Cori and Tara jumped up.

"It otay! Nate help me."

"Well that was nice of him." Nate smiled setting Tara's suitcase on the ground.

"You finish packing?"

"Yep. I might need help bringing it all down though." Nate nodded.

"We can do that now." He grabbed one of Tara's suitcases, Cori grabbed the other, and Tara picked up her little backpack. The headed upstairs, leaving the luggage in the dinning room, and went Nate and Cori went up to her room. "This is it?" Nate asked looking at the suitcases.

"It?"

"Yeah. This is probably enough to fit Shane's hair products." Cori laughed. "Seriously, we're going to be gone for six months. Are you sure this is all?" Cori nodded.

"This is it."

"Well you know what that means?" Nate asked, Cori just starred at him. "We're going shopping!" Nate grabbed Cori's hand and dragged her downstairs, not bothering with the luggage.

"Nate, I can't go shopping. I don't have any money." She whispered the last part, since she was kind of embarrassed.

"Cori, we've all told you like a million times since you moved in with us, you are family now. We pay for everything." Nate said, stressing the word 'everything'. Cori nodded. "Jason!" Nate yelled into the house. Jason emerged from the kitchen area with Tara.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take us shopping?" Jason nodded.

"Yeah, I need some new shoes anyway."

"I wanna go shopping!" Shane yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Me too!" Tara added.

"I guess I'll get mom and dad and we can make it a group thing." Jason said, disappearing into the kitchen once again. Jason, Shane, and Nate all got disguises on so they wouldn't be mauled. Once they arrived, Nate pulled Cori into the mall.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked. Cori shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not really a huge shopper."

"We're going to change that." Nate said, once again pulling Cori through the mall. They ended up at a new store called _Zune_** (as far as I know, I made that name up)**. "If you see something you like tell me, you're not aloud to look at the price tag," Cori nodded, knowing that wasn't going to happen. Cori wondered around the store. She thought she was being inconspicuous, hesitating only for a moment to check out the price tag when Nate wasn't looking. After about an hour, she had picked out two shirts that were fairly priced and still cute.

She went up to Nate, to show him what she had picked out. His arms were full of clothes, and Cori noticed that they were all items she had looked at. "Nate, what…"

"Yeah, I saw you checking price tags. You are going to try all of this stuff on and no, you don't have a say in that." Nate said pushing Cori toward the dressing room. He pushed her in one, placing the clothes in her hands, and shutting the door. Nate stood outside the door, waiting. "I don't hear any changing." Cori huffed and started trying on shirts. Nate made her show him each one on her.

Cori complained about all of them, saying they didn't fit right and what not, but Nate knew better. Truth was Cori liked all of them, she just didn't want him to spend that much money. Nate bought twelve shirts, not letting Cori see the receipt or check out with him. They walked out of the store, Nate carrying the bags. "Okay, so now you need pants." Cori looked at him.

"No. I'm not letting you buy me anything else. I have enough." But it was too late. Nate dragged Cori into another store. Cori refused to participate, so Nate picked out six pairs of pants that went with her shirts. He had good taste, Cori loved all six, but refused to let Nate know that.

"At least tell me what size you wear." Cori shook her head, she was being stubborn. "Fine, but it the pants are too big and they trip you up on stage, it's not my fault." The thought of embarrassing herself in front of all those people was enough to make Cori crack.

"Five." Nate smiled.

"See, now that wasn't so hard. I guessed right anyway. Now for jackets, accessories, and purses." Nate had no idea what store to go to for those things so he asked the lady at the checkout. Three hours later Cori had a plethora of multi-colored and styled jackets, a couple of Fedoras, four new pairs of ear rings, five bracelets, two purses, three headbands, two pairs of converses, a pair of vans, and two pairs of heels. Also a couple pairs of leggens, two skirts, and a dress. Nate and Cori sat down at a table, by the fountain in the center of the mall, both drowning in shopping bags.

"I can't believe you bought me all of this. I don't even want to know how much you spent anymore."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not telling." The whole reverse psychology thing, doesn't always work.

"Oh come on…" Cori wined. "I need to know."

"No you don't." Shane and Jason suddenly say down in the two empty seats.

"You guys ready to go?" Jason asked. Shane looked at all the bags.

"They should be, they've already bought the entire mall."

"No, we still…" Nate started, but Cori cut him off.

"Yes! I don't know what else you could possibly that we already haven't, but it's time to go. My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and the mall is about to close." Jason, Shane, and Nate all laughed at her, but Cori was very serious. "What?"

"Someone's PMSing." Shane said. Cori narrowed her eyes at Shane. Jason and Nate just laughed.

"Jerk." Cori muttered

"Buttmunch."

"Egotistical pop-star."

"Pumpkin head!" Shane yelled.

"Pumpkin head?" Cori questioned.

"Copycat!"

"Jack a…" Nate interrupted before Cori could continue.

"Enough. You guys are acting like three-year-olds."

"Hey, don't compare Shane to a three-year-old. That's offensive to Tara." Cori said looking at Shane.

"Yeah…HEY!" It started off a playful fighting, but was getting slightly heated. Maybe Cori was PMSing.

"Took you that long to get it, huh?"

"You saying I'm stupid?" Maybe Shane was PMSing too **(lol, sorry I had to say it)**.

"You said it not me."

"I'm not stupid, I'm just thinking challenged." Cori started cracking up laughing, along with everyone else. After a minute the laughing faded, and everyone agreed on going home. Denise and Paul had already taken Tara back home, after two hours she had gotten bored. It was a good thing they had drove separately. Once Cori got in her room she pulled out another large suitcase and filled it was all her new clothes, then she got out a smaller duffle bag, packing all her accessories. She put her new shoes in the large duffle bag with the rest of her shoes, then sat back on her bed. Cori smiled up at the ceiling.

She fell asleep thinking about what the days that were ahead would bring. Cori awoke, or was awoken, around seven, because was being violently bounced. She opened her eyes to see Nate jumping on her bed. "Nate…" Cori groaned and chucked a pillow at him. Nate stopped jumping and plopped down on the bed.

"Come on! Up and at 'em! Today's the day!"

"Day that you get you vocal chords removed?" Cori wasn't a morning person. She flipped over and covered her head. Nate stood up and started jumping again.

"Up!" He demanded. Cori ignored him, but that only ended up with her being bounced off the bed. Cori yelled a long strain of words that won't be repeated for the sake of younger readers. Nate grabbed Cori's arm and pulled her off the ground. "Come on, we leave in two hours!"

"Leave?" Sleep was still clouding Cori's brain and she tried to figure out where they were going so early. "Today we leave for the tour!" Cori yelled. Nate laughed at her prolonged realization.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. Cori ran around him grabbing the outfit she had left out the night before. An hour later Cori was completely ready and Nate was helping her bring her things downstairs.

"I can't believe I'm going on tour with you guys."

"Well believe it. Our first concert is in three days." They set the luggage down with all the other luggage.

"Shouldn't we be taking the suitcases out to the bus?" Nate shook his head.

"No, Big Rob and Charlie will take care of it."

"Won't they need help?"

"No, plus we can't go outside yet anyway."

"Why?" Nate pulled her to a window. Hundreds of people crowded the streets, some were media and some were just fans. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, we have to wait until its time to leave, other wise we'll get mauled." Nate wasn't being cocky, he was just stating a fact.

**Tell me what you think. Review!! please! i hope u guys like it.**


	11. Hickeys, Pimples, and Blushing

**Chapter 10: Hickeys, Pimples, and Blushing**

**A/N: Hey all! I was gonna do this a few chapters ago but I forgot so…I'd like to give a special thanks to huffle-bibin, future-rokkstarr, maria08bernal, Kro22, katarwater, Mia-SVUismylife, KazzahBlanca, ThatsNoneofYourBusiness, and MinokaintheShadows for all the ideas and support. I couldn't write this story without you!! **

The first two weeks of the tour were beyond awesome for everyone, especially Cori. The fans really seemed to enjoy her music, which made her extremely happy. Mitchie Torres had joined them on the tour just three days ago, they hit it off right away. Both found it really refreshing to have some extra estrogen in testosterone city. For the next concert, Mitchie was going to open for Connect 3, but Cori didn't mind at all, she could use the time to think of some new songs. Cori's eyes blinked open and she attempted to stretch, but the small bunk restricted her move. She pulled back the curtain and let her legs hang over the edge of the bunk. Her bunk was on the top, under her was Mitchie, and under Mitchie was Tara.

The other three bunks were across from them. Directly across from Cori's bunk was Nate's, then Shane's, then Jason's **(i hope that wasn't too confusing :))**. Cori enjoyed being on the road, but the sleeping quarters weren't exactly comfortable. She pushed herself off the bed, landing squarely on her feet. To her left was the back of the bus, which had all the equipment they needed to practice while on the road. To her right was the kitchen/living room area. She stepped into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, then went to the practicing room. Everyone else was still asleep, so Cori knew it was early before she checked her phone, which told her it was 7AM.

She sat down on the stool, pulling her acoustic into her lap after putting the apple in her hoody's pocket. She strummed a few chords from the new song she had just finished writing. Cori hummed along with the notes for a minute, but then stopped and decided to eat her apple. "What was that?" Cori jumped, the apple falling from her hand. She looked at Nate who was standing in the doorway.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry. I heard you get up. Is that a new song?" Cori nodded.

"I finished it last night."

"Yeah, I though I heard someone in here, you were up pretty late." Cori yawned as if on cue.

"I can't really sleep on this bus though."

"So can I hear your song?"

"Nope." Nate pouted.

"Why?" He wined.

"You'll just have to wait. I'm singing it at the next concert."

"But Mitchie's opening the next concert."

"Well, then I'll play it at the _next_ concert."

"You're no fun."

"I seem to remember a time you wouldn't let me hear the song you wrote. This is payback."

"Well I might just have to tickle you until you let me hear it."

"Nate…" Cori said warningly, but it was too late. He was already standing in front of her, tickling her sides. Cori lost her balance and fell backwards off the stool, but Nate still tickled her.

"Are you gonna let me hear it?"

"F…fine!" Cori said through the laughs. Nate got off her and Cori stood up. "Ha! I lied." Cori said as soon as she was out of tickling range.

"You little bugger." Nate took a step, then leapt toward her, but Cori dodged him and ran to the other side of the room. She giggled,

"Missed me, missed me…" She taunted like a five-year-old, but she spoke all too soon. In one fluid motion, Nate was standing in front of her. He grabbed onto her wrists and met her eyes with his. "Now you gotta kiss me…" Cori whispered. Nate pressed his lips against Cori's as he pushed her back against the wall of the bus. Cori's fingertips brushed over the sides of Nate's face as his hands rested on her hips. Nate pulled his lips back a little, trailing kisses down her jaw-line and started to suck on her neck. "Nate…" Cori moaned slightly.

Neither heard the door open. "Is everyone okay?" Nate's head snapped back toward the door and both dropped their grip on each other. Cori's hand flew over the side of her neck, covering a bright red hickey. "Oh…" Mitchie smiled awkwardly. "I heard a thud and… sorry." Mitchie closed the door. Nate and Cori looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"That was…" Cori trailed off, but Nate finished for her.

"Awkward." Cori nodded, she let her hand slid off her neck.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"It looks like someone threw a tomato at the side of your neck." Nate laughed.

"Oh, wonderful. That's gonna be an interesting thing to explain to your parents." Nate's eyes widened considerably.

"You're wearing turtle necks, until it goes away." Cori smiled.

"Whatever."

"You never played your song."

"I told you, you have to wait." Nate pouted again, but Cori ignored him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change and see how much foundation I'll need to cover this thing." Cori walked out to her bunk. Luckily no one else had woken up, but Mitchie caught Cori shuffling through one of her suitcases.

"Nice hickey." Cori looked at Mitchie and covered the side of her neck, blushing.

"Any ideas how to cover it up? If Nate's parents see…" Mitchie nodded.

"Come here." The two sat down on Mitchie's bunk and Mitchie got to work covering it up. "I'm pretty sure this is the biggest hickey ever." Cori blushed deeper, if that was possible. "So the thud I heard. What exactly was that?"

"It was either me falling of the stool or Nate pushing me against the wall."

"Frisky."

"No. I fell off the stool 'cause Nate tickled me. Nate was tickling me 'cause I told him he had to wait to hear my new song."

"Okay, then why did Nate push you against the wall?" The muscles in Cori's neck tightened. "Like I said, frisky."

"We were not being, 'frisky'!" Cori said a little too loud. "We were just… caught in a moment." She whispered. Mitchie smiled.

"Whatever. There. Now as long as you don't get wet, you should be okay." Cori jumped up and checked her neck in the bathroom mirror. You could barely even tell it was there.

"Thanks, Mitch." Mitchie just smiled.

"I can't believe Nate gave you a hickey." Mitchie whispered as they sat back down in her bunk.

"And you act like Shane's never given you one before." Now it was Mitchie's turn to blush.

"W…what?"

"You and Shane aren't as secretive as you think."

"Who knows about us?"

"Everyone. Even Tara figured that out."

"That obvious, huh?"

"You guys really thought no one saw you kiss backstage? Or hears you two talking in Shane's bunk? I think you two are really cute together." Cori gushed.

"So are you and Nate." Cori smiled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to take a nap before we get to the hotel." Cori climbed up into her own bunk and fell asleep.

Nate was still sitting in the practice room, he was holding the guitar in his lap, trying to mimic the chords Cori had been playing. Nate heard someone enter the room. He looked up and watched Shane sit down in a chair facing him. "So I hear you gave Cori a pretty good size hickey." Nate wasn't that surprised.

"You seen it?"

"No. Her and Mitchie were trying to figure out how to cover it up. They thought I was asleep." Nate nodded. "You need to be careful with her."

"I am. We've been dating for a while…"

"I know, Nate, but still. You gave her a hickey."

"Oh, and that's different from the hickeys you've given Mitchie?"

"Yes, it is."

"How?"

"Cori's like my little sister. And if you hurt her me, Jason, Mitchie, and possibly Tara will kill you." Nate laughed slightly.

"I'm not gonna hurt her. I love her too much."

"Good. Just, take it slow." With that, Shane stood and left Nate alone with his thoughts. It was around noon by the time Cori was awaken by Mitchie.

"Cori!" Mitchie yelled, shaking Cori. "Wake up! We're at the hotel." Cori's eyes opened.

"Alright, alright. Stop shaking me." Mitchie laughed and Cori climbed down off her bunk. Shane ran onto the bus.

"Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop sounding so happy, it's giving me a headache." As I said before, Cori isn't a morning person, unless she wants to be and that's a rare occasion. Shane just smiled and ran off the bus. Cori felt Mitchie grab her wrist, pulling her forward faster than Cori wanted to go. She groaned. "Can you go any faster?" Cori asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Now, come on!"

"What's the hurry? We're just going to a hotel room."

"Yeah, but we only have two hours to get pretty. Then we have to go to the arena for sound check." Cori quickened her pace so she was ahead of Mitchie.

"I got first shower!" She called back to Mitchie and Mitchie ran after her.

"No fair!" Cori beat Mitchie to the bathroom, earning first shower. She showered quicker than normal since Mitchie had to shower as well, then slipped on a pair of sweats so she could finish getting ready. Cori blow-dried her hair, adding some hair product to keep her natural waves, but control the frizz. She put on a white graphic tee, a black shrug, and a pair of dark capri skinny jeans, then did her make-up. To finish-up her outfit she added her dog tags and put on a pair of black and dark gray-checkered converse high-tops. Mitchie came out of the bathroom wearing a darkish gray shirt with a black vest over it and some medium colored skinny jeans. Her make-up was already perfect and she had straightened her hair.** (both Cori and Mitchie's outfits are in my profile if you wanna check them out)**

"You look cute!" They both exclaimed at the same time, then burst out laughing. Mitchie slipped a pair of black knee-high boots on over her skinny jeans and grabbed her necklace off the dresser.

"Can you help me?" Mitchie asked, holding out the necklace. Cori nodded and latched the necklace around Mitchie's neck. "Thanks." Cori glanced over at the clock.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." They both grabbed their purses and opened the door. There waited Jason, Shane, and Nate.

"We were just about to knock. Let's go." Jason said. The five met Paul, Denise, and Tara in the limo. Cori and Mitchie waited back stage as Jason, Shane, and Nate did they're sound check. When they were finished Mitchie did her sound check. Cori was standing behind the curtain staring towards Mitchie's rehearsal, but her eyes were unseeing. She was lost in thought.

Nate's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "You look pretty." He whispered against her cheek. Cori smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered back. Nate let his arms fall from her body and Cori turned to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think we're going to fast?" Cori thought for a moment.

"No, do you?" Nate smiled and shook his head.

"No." Nate leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted.

"Nate!" Shane shrieked, jumping in front of them. Nate groaned and pulled away from Cori.

"Yeah Shane?" Shane was covering the side of his face with his hand.

"I have a pimple!"

"So?"

"Shane Gray does not get pimples!"

"Uh… obviously he does, other wise you won't be freaking out." Shane glared at Nate.

"Help me!" Nate sighed.

"It can't be that bad. Let me see." Shane reluctantly lowered his hand.

"It's Mount Vesuvius!" Cori exclaimed. Shane covered the side of his face again.

"See! It's horrible!"

"I don't wanna be around when that thing erupts." Cori said laughing. Shane glared at her.

"Not helping!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. Something!" Shane panicked. Cori laughed.

"Calm down Shane, it's not that bad, come here." Shane followed Cori further backstage. "Sit." She said point to a chair, Shane sat. Cori grabbed a pair of tweezers, a tissue, and some concealer from her purse. "You're lucky I brought my purse with the 'emergency zit kit' in it." Cori hid the pimple, then handed Shane one of her compacts so he could check it in the mirror. Shane jumped off the chair and hugged Cori.

"Thank you!" Cori just laughed and pulled out of his hug.

"Your welcome." Cori walked back to where she had left Nate, laughing. "Your brother is very…unique." Nate nodded.

"That he is. That he is." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, where were we?" Cori leaned in so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I believe we were right here." Cori whispered. Nate leaned in the rest of the way, meeting her lips with his like so many times before. Yet the magic between them was the same as their first kiss. Cori pulled away after a minute and smiled up at Nate. "I love you." Nate smiled back down at her.

"I love you too." A silence settled over them, but it was completely comfortable. Nate starred down into her sapphire blue eyes as he ran his thumb over her smiling lips. "I love your smile and your eyes." Nate intertwined his fingers with hers. "And I love the way your hand fits perfectly in mine." Cori blushed and bit slightly at her bottom lip. "And I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you blush." Cori blushed deeper.

"Stop it." She said playfully smacking his arm.

"What?" Nate asked innocently.

"Making me blush."

"But you're so cute when you blush." Cori blushed again.

"Stop." She wined. Nate just laughed, tightening his arms around her, when they heard Austen (Connect 3's manager) yell.

"Mitchie Torres to the stage! Connect 3, you're on in twenty!" Nate kissed Cori's forehead and pulled away from her.

"I'll see you after the concert." Cori nodded.

"Make sure you listen to the opening." Nate gave her a questioning look.

"Just trust me." Nate nodded and headed further back stage to meet up with Shane and Jason. Cori watched as Mitchie wrapped up her final song, then started to speak into the mic.

"How is everyone tonight?!" She asked, getting the crowd pumped and was answered by clapping and shouting. "You guys have heard about my dear friend Cori right?" More yells. "She's been opening for Connect 3 and was gracious enough to let me open tonight. But would it be okay if she played one of her new songs before Connect 3 comes out?" Mitchie was answered with shouts of approval that was Cori's cue. She ran out on stage.

Mitchie smiled and ran offstage. "Alright, tonight I'm gonna perform my newest song, it's called 'Let Your Love Be Strong'. Hope you guys like it!" It started out with only the sound of Cori's acoustic guitar, then she started to sing.

_In this world of news, I've found nothing new  
I've found nothing pure  
Maybe I'm just idealistic to assume that truth  
Could be fact and form  
That love could be a verb  
Maybe I'm just a little misinformed  
_

The drums, keyboard, and electric guitar began to play softly.

_  
As the dead moon rises, and the freeways sigh  
Let the trains watch over the tides and the mist  
Spinning circles in our sky's tonight  
Let the trucks roll in from Los Angeles  
Maybe our stars are unanimously tired_

Let your love be strong, and I don't care what goes down  
Let your love be strong enough to weather through the thunder cloud  
Fury and thunder clap like stealing the fire from your eyes  
All of my world hanging on your love

Let the wars begin, let my strength wear thin  
Let my fingers crack, let my world fall apart  
Train the monkeys on my back to fight  
Let it start tonight  
When my world explodes, when my stars touch the ground  
Falling down like broken satellites

Let your love be strong, and I don't care what goes down  
Let your love be strong enough to weather through the thunder cloud  
Fury and thunder clap like stealing the fire from your sky's  
All that I am hanging on, all of my world resting on your love

The music died out and Cori glanced backstage and saw Nate watching her. "Let your love be strong." She whispered into the mic and the crowd burst into applause. Cori ran backstage and Nate kissed her quickly, before Shane pulled him onstage.

**Review! Please!!**


	12. Play With Fire

**A/N: This chapter is basically a filler chapter, it's short and kinda just fluff. I think the next chapter will be my last, but I will have a sequal, so R&R!!**

**Chapter 11: Play With Fire**

After the concert and the meet and greet, everyone went back to the hotel. Tomorrow was their day of rest and they wouldn't get back on the road until the day after. Nate and Cori were taking a walk outside the hotel, walking hand in hand. Cori shivered against the cold night and without a word, Nate slipped off his hoody and placed it over her shoulders. Cori smiled. "Thanks." Cori stopped walking and looked up at the starless sky. Nate stopped as well and followed her gaze.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was hoping to see stars, but I forgot that we're in the city. If there's one thing I don't like about the city, it's you can't see the stars." Nate nodded.

"There is a full moon though." Cori looked back up at the sky and smiled.

"You always find the positive." Nate wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued walking. Cori yawned and rested her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Tired?" Cori nodded. "Alright, let's get you back to your room." They made it back to the elevator and Cori leaned up against the side. By the time they hit their floor she was half asleep. "Come on, we're almost there." Cori groaned and Nate laughed. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward her room.

He knocked with his foot and Mitchie opened the door, awing at the two. Nate laid Cori down on her bed. He pushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Night Cori." Cori was already fast asleep, so Nate went back to his room. The next morning Cori awoke in her bed. She sat up and looked over at Mitchie, who was sitting on her bed writing.

"How did I get here?" Cori asked. Mitchie looked over at her and smiled.

"Nate."

"We were walking and I was tired, I can't remember anything after getting in the elevator. Weird."

"You probably fell asleep. Nate carried you in here, tucked you in and everything. It was so cute." Cori smiled and pushed herself off the bed. She took a shower, then put on a tank-top and pair of lounge pants and sat back down on her bed.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Mitchie shrugged.

"Shane's taking me somewhere, but that's not till tonight. You wanna do something?"

"Yeah, got any ideas?" Mitchie opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Cori got up and opened the door. Nate, Shane, and Jason stood there in their swimsuits each holding a towel.

"Do you and Mitchie wanna come to the pool with us?" Nate asked. Cori looked back into the room.

"Hey Mitch, wanna go swimming?" Mitchie got off the bed and walked up behind Cori. She was still wearing her sports bra and short-shorts, from her morning work out.

"Sure." Shane was gawking at Mitchie.

"We'll change and meet you at the pool. And Shane…"

"Huh?" He asked without removing his eyes from Mitchie's body or closing his mouth.

"You're gonna catch a fly." Shane closed his mouth then blushed slightly and turned to his brothers.

"Let's go guys!" Cori shut the door and they changed into their swimsuits. They went down to the pool, which was completely empty except for Jason, Shane, and Nate, who hadn't even got into the pool yet.

"Hey boys." Mitchie said as her and Cori walked up to the three, who were putting their stuff down on a table. Both Cori and Mitchie had decided to wear their one-piece swimsuit so they wouldn't be mauled by Nate and Shane.

"Hey." Nate said smiling. "You guys changed quick." Cori nodded.

"How's the water?" Nate shrugged.

"Let's see." Cori dipped her toe into the pool and pulled it out. "Ooh. It's cold." Jason ran up and jumped in, splashing water all over Cori. "Hey!" Cori said as Jason resurfaced.

"Oh, it's not that cold you big baby." Nate laughed as Cori dipped her foot in and pulled it back out.

"Yes it is." Nate snuck up behind Cori and pushed her in un-expectantly. Mitchie and Shane had gone around to the shallow end and were slowly making their way in. Cori came up coughing. "That's not nice!" Nate just laughed harder until he realized that Cori was getting out of the pool and coming toward him.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a hug!" Cori said. Nate ran halfway around the pool.

"You're not supposed to run!" He yelled back to Cori. Cori ignored him, but the next step she took she slipped and fell backwards on her butt. Nate covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Are you okay?" He said through his soft laughter. Cori nodded and attempted to stand up, but slipped again. Nate laughed and walked up to her. "Need help?" Cori took Nate's outstretched hand and Nate pulled her up into his arms. They stared at each other for a moment before it was ruined when Shane yelled.

"PDA!" Cori blushed and pulled away from Nate's grasp. She smiled mischievously at Nate.

"What?" He asked. Cori shoved him into the water. Nate came up a moment later gasping for breath. "Hey!"

"Play with fire you're gonna get burned." Cori said matter-a-factly. Nate pouted and Cori cannonballed into the water, splashing more water on Nate. Nate tried to grab her before she came up for air, but his gasp slipped. Cori swam a few feet out of reach and resurfaced. "Ha. Missed me." She teased.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori sat on the window seat, with her back against the wall and her knees pulled to her chest, staring up into the night sky. Mitchie was off on her date with Shane, Jason was down in the lobby talking with his girlfriend over a payphone, and she wasn't sure where Nate was, but she wasn't thinking about any of that. She was thinking about Tara. Tara was staying in a separate hotel room with Paul and Denise. Paul and Denise had basically become Tara's parents, Cori's as well, but they really treated Tara like their own daughter. Cori smiled, for the last few months she had been genuinely happy for the first time in years and she didn't think it would ever end. At least she hoped it wouldn't. Someone knocked on the door, but Cori continued to look up at the sky.

"Come in." Not wanting to have to get up, Cori had left the door open a little. Nate joined her on the window seat, sitting across from her. After a moment of watching her look at the sky, Nate spoke up.

"What are you thinking?" Cori took her eyes off the window and looked at Nate, smiling broadly.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." Nate smiled.

"Well, seeing as you're in a good mood, I have a question for you." Cori nodded, motioning him to continue. Nate's gaze drifted down to his hands. "We've uh… been like going out for a while and everything, and uh…" Cori knew Nate only stuttered like that when he was really nervous, either something really bad or really good was about to happen. Cori was hoping for the latter. Nate looked up into her eyes and gained some confidence. "I want to make it official." Nate slipped the purity ring off his finger, holding it his palm, stretching it toward Cori. "Courtney Rene Mead, will you be my girlfriend?"

Cori nodded happily and Nate slipped the ring onto the index finger of her left hand, since it was too big for her ring finger. Cori got up on her knees and placed a light kiss on Nate's lips. She wrapped her fingers around his belt loops and pulled him off the window seat. They fell back on Cori's bed lying face to face. Nate toyed with a stray lock of her hair and they talked until Cori snuggled into Nate's chest and fell asleep, feeling safe, secure, and happy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mitchie and Shane walked quietly down the hall of the hotel. It was three in the morning and they were just returning from their date. They stood outside Mitchie's hotel room. "I really had a good time tonight." Shane said.

"Me too." Mitchie replied. Shane kissed her and Mitchie was just about to go into the room, when Jason popped up out of nowhere.

"Have either of you seen Nate? I went back to the room and he wasn't there. Mitchie and Shane both shook their heads and Mitchie opened the room door.

"I'll see if Cori knows where he is." Mitchie disappeared into the room, leaving Jason and Shane in the hallway. "I found him." Mitchie whispered from inside the room a moment later. Jason and Shane walked in behind her. Nate was asleep with his arm wrapped around Cori who was also asleep. The three weren't sure what to think of the situation. Yeah Cori and Nate were asleep in the same bed alone in a hotel room, but Nate had a purity ring, he wouldn't break his promise.

All three noticed at the same time that Nate's ring was missing. They turned to each other. "Oh. My. God." They said in unison, then turned back and looked at the couple, trying to figure out what happened. They were both fully dressed and were lying on top of the covers, so maybe it was just a misunderstanding.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate woke up to the sound of whispering voices. He opened his eyes and vaguely made out the figures of Jason, Shane, and Mitchie. It was still dark out and the only light was coming in from the open hotel door. "Hey guys." He said, not fully realizing the situation at first. The whispering ceased and all three pairs of eyes looked at him. After a few moments, it hit him. He was lying on a bed in a dark hotel room with his girlfriend and his purity ring was missing.

"Dude, what are you doing in here?" A voice he recognized as Jason asked. Nate sat up and was about to say something when the word 'girlfriend' distracted him. _Cori's my girlfriend._ He thought happily as a smile spread across his face. Then he realized a goofy smile was probably not the best way to answer that question in this situation. **(Think about it for a moment, I'm sure it'll come to you if it hasn't already.)**

"It's not what it looks like." Nate finally answered.

"Uh-huh. Where's you purity ring." Shane asked. You could tell by his tone, Shane was contemplating how much time he would do for first-degree murder. He was always such a drama king, with the strangest thoughts.

"We were talking and must've fallen asleep. Cori's wearing my ring." Just then, Cori rolled over on her back, squinting at the figures that were standing by her feet.

"What's going on?" She glanced over at Nate, who was still on the bed with her. "Oh. It's not…"

"We know." Jason said cutting her off. "Come on Nate." Nate kissed Cori's forehead and left the room with his brothers. Mitchie changed quickly and sat down on her bed.

"So, you have Nate's ring."

"Yeah." Cori answered, smiling with her voice.

"I remember when Shane gave me his ring." Mitchie said, already drifting off into sleep. "Best day ever." She said dreamily and with that both girls fell asleep.

**It's short i know, but review please! i should have my next chapter up soon.**


	13. The End?

**Hey guys, so you remember Cori and Mitchie's outfits that I said you could check out in my profile. Well I finally put them in my profile so you can actually check them out now. lol. I forgot to post them so yeah… hope you like this chapter, REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 12: The End?**

Cori was sitting in her dressing room, strumming a few chords from her most recent song. She glanced up at the calendar. It had been three weeks to the day that Nate had given her his ring. She looked down at the silver band that still remained on her left hand. Engraved on the outside it said, 'True Love Waits…' and on the inside it said, 'N.G. + C.M. – We'll wait'. Nate had gotten the inside engraved the day before he gave it to her, he honestly was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Hey, you do know you're on in five, right?" Mitchie asked, but Cori was lost in her own little world. "Earth to Cori!" Cori blinked and looked up and Mitchie.

"Huh?" Mitchie laughed.

"You're on in five." Cori set her guitar down and stood up.

"Oh, thanks." Cori rocked out the first twenty minutes, announced Connect 3, and ran back stage in her dressing room. After the concert was over, Cori and Mitchie ran to the bathroom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After walking off stage, Nate jumped and did a cartwheel down the hall. "Dude, that was random." Shane said laughing.

"I know. I just feel so pumped!" Nate said, doing another cartwheel.

"Really?" Jason asked as he yawned. "I'm tired." Nate just shrugged.

"Adrenaline rush I guess. I'm gonna go get Cori." Nate ran down the hall, not waiting for his brothers' response. He opened the door and seen Cori standing with her back to him, her beautiful brunette waves cascading down her back. Nate turned her around and pushed his lips against hers, before he even had the chance to see her face. His eyes were closed and she hesitated, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Nate noticed something was different. He pulled away from her, his eyes widening at the realization that this wasn't Cori.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Cori standing in the doorway. Her mouth was open slightly and hurt and confusion displayed in her eyes. "Cori…" Cori's jaw hardened and she stormed out of the room. With every step she took, she could feel her heart breaking and tears threatened to spill over, but she refused to cry. "Cori!" Nate called from behind. Cori turned facing Nate, anger and betrayal shown in her glistening eyes.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Please, let me explain…"

"No! I don't want to hear it Nate! I thought you were different! I though you lo…" Cori's voice weakened at the end, but cleared her throat and continued. "You betrayed me, just like he did!" She yelled then turned and ran off to find Mitchie. Tears spilled from her eyes, blurring her vision. She ran into someone, but tears disabled her ability to see who it was. It didn't matter at that point though, she sobbed into the person's shoulder.

"Cori? Cori, what's wrong?" It was Shane. He wrapped his arms around Cori's trembling body in a protective way.

"N-Nate…" Cori stuttered through her sobs.

"What did he do?" Concern and anger flashed in his voice. Normally Cori might laugh at the tone, but this wasn't normally.

"H-he kissed another g-girl." Shane held her for a minute, before pushing her back a little. "Come on, let's get you to the bus. You don't the paparazzi to see you like this, trust me." Cori nodded and Shane started to lead her down the hall.

"Cori!" Nate came up behind them. "Please just let me explain." Shane turned, standing between Cori and Nate.

"I think you've done enough, Nate."

"I didn't do anything!" Nate answered, flustered. Cori stepped around Shane and slapped Nate across his face.

"You didn't do anything?! Do I mean nothing to you?!" Cori yell/sobbed. Nate reached up and fingered the spot where Cori slapped him.

"Cori…" Nate said softly, but Cori turned and ran toward the bus. Shane shook his head at Nate.

"I told you, man, don't hurt her. You kissed another girl. Now you're just another guy who left a scar on her beaten heart." Shane turned and followed Cori out to the bus. Nate desperately wanted to hit his head against a wall.

"UGH!" He yelled in frustration. Tears streamed down his face and he slammed his fist into the wall. Nate walked onto the bus only to be met by glares from Shane, Mitchie, and Jason. Cori was nowhere in sight. Nate looked down at his hands, trying to ignore their hard stares. "Where's Cori?" He glanced up to see Shane shake his head and walk towards the bunks, Mitchie followed him, but Jason just stared sadly at Nate.

"She locked herself in the practice room and won't come out." Nate thought about trying to talk to her, but he knew she was still too mad, so he climbed up into his bunk. He thought he'd give her the night to cool off then explain everything the next morning. Nate awoke the following morning and jumped out of bed. Everyone was already out of their bunk so he peeked into the kitchen area. Shane and Jason were sitting at the table, but no Cori, so he walked to the practice room. Empty. Nate walked back into the kitchen area.

"Where's Cori?" Jason looked over at Nate.

"Her and Mitchie moved to the other bus. Mom and dad are moving in here."

"What? Why?" Shane looked at Nate as if he was crazy.

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"No. It was all a mistake. I need to talk to her."

"She's not ready to talk to you." Jason answered. Nate sighed, he had to talk to Cori. He had to tell her what really happened. No one understood, no one knew the truth, except Nate and it was a horrible feeling. He thought about telling what really happened to Jason and Shane, but he figured he should tell Cori first. Besides that, they might not believe him. Nate grabbed an apple and climbed back into his bunk.

Luckily, they'd be at the next hotel within a few hours and they didn't have a concert until the following day. He'd talk to her as soon as they got to the hotel. Once they arrived at the hotel Nate rushed out of the bus in search for Cori. He saw her heading towards the elevators. "Cori!" Nate called after her, but she ignored him. "It was a mistake!" Cori turned, facing Nate from a couple yards away. Her face was red and tear-stained.

"You think we were a mistake?" Nate could hear the hurt in her weak voice.

"No, no that's not what I meant."

"Just leave me alone." Cori said, then got into an elevator, before Nate could stop her. Nate slumped down onto the bed once he got into his hotel room. This was going all wrong. No one knew what actually happened, no one would listen to the truth let alone believe it. His whole family was mad at him, Cori hated him, and Mitchie wouldn't talk to him either. It felt like his entire life was crumbling underneath him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nate curled up and drifted off into sleep.

He awoke around nine o'clock that night to the sound of his brothers talking. "Jase, this isn't good."

"You don't think I know that? Cori's heartbroken and our little brother is the one who did the breaking. What are we supposed to do?" Jason sound annoyed.

"I don't know, but we can't let her leave." Nate sat up.

"Leave?" Shane starred at him coldly.

"Cori wants to leave the tour."

"She can't do that!"

"Oh look whose talking, you're the reason she wants to leave in the first place." Shane replied.

"It was an accident!" Nate said, getting frustrated again.

"What? The chick tripped and you caught her with your lips?" Shane said sarcastically. Nate stood and stormed out of the room. _Why won't they listen to me?!_ He thought angrily. Nate went back to the tour bus so he could be alone. No one would be in there and he figured he could stay in there until he figured out what to do.

How was he going to get them to listen? Nate couldn't figure it out, he finally drifted off at three in the morning. The next morning he awoke in the tour bus. Nate finally decided he'd write a note explaining everything, maybe they would read it. He found a blank piece of paper and wrote down everything, then tucked the note into his pocket. Nate was about to go to the hotel room and get ready when he noticed a single sheet of paper sitting on the table. On top of it sat his ring. Nate picked up the ring in one hand and the piece of paper in the other.

_Here's your ring. I'm quitting the tour. Mitchie is too, I'm going to live with her and her family until I figure things out. Sorry I had to say bye like this, but it would've been too painful in person._

_Courtney_

Tears slipped down his face and sobs shook his body as Nate sunk to the floor of the bus. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that the kiss had been a mistake. Nothing mattered. It was at that moment Nate realized how stupid he had been. He should've just apologized and begged for her forgiveness, then maybe tell her the kiss was an accident. Jason walked on the bus and saw Nate on the floor sobbing. Jason sat down next to his brother.

"God, I'm so stupid." Nate sobbed. Jason let Nate rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nate. She's already gone." Nate sobbed harder, clutching the ring tightly in his fist.

**The End?**

**Can you believe I ended it like that? No? I'm sorry no need to yell. lol. I'm making a sequel so don't panic. It should be up shortly, so keep an eye out for it. i'm thinking of calling it Don't Forget, but I'm not positve. R&R!!**


	14. MY SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey guys! just wanted to let you know that I got my sequel, Don't Forget, up. So go to my profile and check it out. What are you still here for? Go! lol.**


End file.
